


Gilded Empire

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Handcuffs, Harems, Kinky, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Multi, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Pack Orgies, Pegging, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Service Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noctis watches Luna, Aranea, and Cindy peg his male omegas.Luna/Aranea/CindyLuna/NyxAranea/PromptoCindy/RavusKinks: Pegging, strap-ons, orgies, in heat, dirty talkA series of kinky tales from Noctis and Lunafreya’s omega harem. Pairings and kinks are listed in chapter titles.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Aranea Highwind, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 50
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Everyone, Alpha/Omega Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles indicate pairings. Kinks are listed in the opening chapter summaries :) 
> 
> If you ever feel like I’m missing an important tag, please let me know in the comments. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a big orgy. Kinks include mating cycles/heat and (lo and behold) harems full of sexy omegas.
> 
> P.S. I am not an ABO expert and some rules were probably broken in the making of this fic XD

He gets the call from Ignis as he’s leaving a council meeting. 

“We have an... _issue,_ your highness.”

Ignis usually solves all the issues before Noctis even has to think about them, so he knows it must be serious.

“I’ll get right down to it. It appears your entire harem is in heat. The beta glaives are struggling to keep them, erm, _contained_. They’re attracting quite a bit of alpha attention. Nothing the glaives can’t handle, of course, but best avoided. I can smell it from my office, and it’s...quite overwhelming,” Ignis concludes. His breath hitches, his voice clouded by lust, and it makes Noctis shiver. Just because Ignis is also an alpha doesn’t make Noctis immune to his handsome advisor and his delectable voice.

“Nuff said. But don’t the suppressants usually, uh, stop that from happening?”

Noctis doesn’t honestly know much about omega biology. Ignis makes sure everyone stays healthy and doesn’t get pregnant, and Noctis just goes about his business, fucking who he wants (or watching them fuck each other when the mood strikes him).

“That’s the part I was reluctant to tell you. It appears there was some sort of mix-up with the meds. It was one of the new hires—no ill-intent, I’m sure. You know how overwhelming it must be, even as a beta, to enter a room full of naked omegas. It can certainly overwhelm the senses.”

“Right, well...I can’t help them all on my own.”

“Meaning?”

“You could join me.”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate. Surely, you know that already.”

“I’m going to have _seven_ omegas in heat on my hands, Iggy. They’re going to destroy me.” Noctis pauses to picture all his gorgeous omegas crawling towards him at once, needy and desperate for him. As enticing as the image is, he can’t indulge it. “It would be cruel to make them wait. You’re an alpha they already like and trust. Besides, Prompto’s always trying to get on your dick anyway,” he teases.

“Well, yes, but…”

“ _Pleas_ _e, Iggy?”_ Noctis uses the words and tone he knows Ignis can never resist.

“Oh well….fine. I suppose it wouldn’t be entirely unpleasant.”

Noctis laughs at the understatement of the century. “Is Gladio with you?”

“I hope you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking. He’s far too strong, and you know his knot is ridiculously large.”

“Oh yeah? How do _you_ know, Ignis?” Noctis grins.

“Nevermind how I know! He’s just...not the ideal choice for this.”

“But I need someone they’re familiar with, and Gladio’s a considerate guy.”

“Not in a room full of omegas in heat, he isn’t.”

“Just bring him. I’ll stick Nyx and Ravus on him. They’re strong enough. You can take Prompto and Cindy, and I’ll take Ardyn—you know how he gets.”

Ardyn is the pettiest member of Noctis’s harem, and the only one who doesn’t get along with the others. Noctis adores him anyway, but usually lets him hide in his own room, away from the others. 

“What about Loqi and Aranea?” Ignis asks. 

“I forgot to tell you. Luna’s back. I’ll bring her with me. Then we’ve got everyone covered.”

“Very well.”

The four of them meet outside the ornate, gilded doors that lead to Noctis’s harem. 

“Everyone ready?” Luna asks.

They nod, and she instructs the guards to open the doors.

The sight that awaits them is a delicious one indeed. The room is rife with the fresh scent of slick. Noctis chose the members of his harem for their unique and remarkable scents, unparalleled amongst the residents of Eos. He acquired them from across the realms—only the very best for the king of Lucis (and his queen, when she has appetites that can’t be fulfilled by her own sizable harem). 

The omegas all lay on their little nests made of piles of plump pillows and fine cloth, writhing and moaning. He’s surprised they haven’t started fooling around with each other, but perhaps they’re all too far gone for that. 

They all slowly perk up at the scent of four alphas in their midst, their lust-lidded eyes ravenous as they rise from their nests and make their way towards their alphas on their hands and knees. 

Most of them gravitate to Noctis, and while he appreciates their loyalty and devotion to him, he knows he has to share.

He explains to each of them who they’re supposed to pleasure, and they agree with smiles, breaking off to attend to their assigned alpha, leaving Noctis with Ardyn on his knees—Ardyn who attempts to pretend like he has not a need in the world when it truth, he’s the neediest of them all.

Noctis lets him wait a little. He watches as Ravus and Nyx get on their hands and knees to present themselves for Gladio while Luna lays on the bed, already squished between Aranea and Loqi who are desperately tugging at her dress, caressing and kissing every inch of skin they can reach. Ignis is still clothed, but Prompto is bouncing up and down on his cock while Cindy wraps her arms around him from behind and nips at his neck.

“Please, master,” Ardyn whimpers, and Noctis smiles. As naughty as it is, he loves to hear Ardyn admit he has needs of his own, and he secretly thinks Ardyn likes it too.

He pets his cheek before guiding him to bend over on his hands and knees, positioned so Noctis can continue to enjoy the view. He’ll be sure to knot his most stubborn omega before he makes another round of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like...women can happen in the ABO universe, right? I just really love the idea of Luna and Noctis as a pansexual, polyamorous power couple.


	2. Luna/Cindy/Prompto, Arranged Omega Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Luna have always known Prompto has a crush on Cindy, so Noctis arranges for the two of them to “play” together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend for any future chapters of this fic to just be unabashedly kinky AF so I decided to go anonymous with it lol. If you know my pen name already, please forgive me lmao 🙈

Noctis lazily pops a grape into his mouth as he watches Prompto eating out his wife. Prompto is passionate and positively ravenous as he tenderly grips her thighs and flicks his tongue against her clit.

Luna grabs Noctis’s hand and squeezes it as she lays her head back on the pillow and lets out a fresh moan, no doubt to thank her husband for sharing one of his most sexually talented omegas, and one of the most eager to please.

He observes Prompto’s erection where it bobs between his thighs, neglected. Prompto is too well-trained to pleasure himself without permission, at least in front of his alphas. 

When the omegas are alone, it’s a different matter entirely—they’re free to play to their heart’s content. Noctis has never been jealous or possessive in that regard even if he’s entitled to be. Indeed, one of his favorite pastimes is walking into his harem at an opportune moment and observing his sweet omegas pleasure one another.

He reaches for Prompto’s cock and gives it a few gentle tugs, enjoying the moan he lets out, stifled by Luna’s grip on his hair as she rubs her clit against his lips.

They both know that Prompto absolutely loves it dirty. He adores having the two of them wreck him, use him for their pleasure without letting him come for hours. He’s a very good boy, and Noctis lets him know that, constantly pampering him with all the praise and attention he deserves. 

In fact, he thinks Prompto deserves a little something extra tonight.

“Cindy,” he calls. She’s been eagerly watching the show from her nest, and he knows she has a special affection for Luna. “Come here,” he says sweetly, enjoying the sway of her hips as she crawls to the side of the bed. 

He cups her face in his palm, and she nuzzles into it, closing her eyes in pleasure. She looks so cute with her face scrunched up like that. He’s always adored her light freckles and precious button nose.

“You can come on the bed,” he offers. 

She crawls up and waits for his next instruction, disciplined enough to ignore Luna’s delicious moans so close by in favor of following Noctis’s commands. It only makes sense since Noctis is technically her alpha. Even though he and Luna share everything, he still appreciates Cindy’s loyalty enough to coax her closer for a kiss. 

She parts her lips for him, and he delves his tongue inside, appreciating her sweet taste as he reaches to squeeze her plump breasts, firm in his hand. He toys with a nipple, and quiets her resulting moan with his mouth.

“Very good girl,” he smiles, petting her soft hair. “You want to be good for me and play with Prompto now?”

She nods, and he calls Prompto to attention. 

It hasn’t escaped his notice that Prompto adores Cindy, but he’s also very shy with her, and Noctis hardly ever catches them playing with each other. It’s much more likely he’ll find Cindy riding Nyx or Ravus or getting fingered by Aranea. Still, he suspects she secretly has a soft spot for Prompto and treats him more gently as a result.

“I have a treat for you,” Noctis offers Prompto, “for being such a good boy.”

Prompto waits obediently to hear what it’ll be.

Noctis doesn’t say anything. He kneels behind Cindy and spreads his legs as well as hers, so his hard cock is pressed between her ass cheeks as he holds the weight of her breasts in his hands. 

“Come, Prompto,” he offers, and Prompto approaches the two of them. Luna helps him out by gently guiding Prompto’s mouth to Cindy’s nipple. He gently licks at it while Noctis keeps hold of the weight underneath. 

“Mmm, he’s very good at that,” Luna muses, gently stroking Prompto’s hair. “What do you think, Cindy?” she asks.

Cindy lets out a little whimper as Prompto takes a gentle bite, and Luna sighs.

“I love these two together.”

“Me too,” Noctis admits. “Two beautiful blondes. Three, if I count you,” he compliments. 

“Since they’re occupied,” Luna grins, “does that mean I can have you all to myself?”

“Of course,” Noctis nods, removing himself from Cindy and crawling towards his wife, who lays back on the bed, giving him full access to her gorgeous body. 

“The two of you can do as you please,” Noctis says to Cindy and Prompto, who gently tear their attention from one another to look at him. “Put on a good show for us. Don’t be quiet. I know we won’t be,” he says, as he positions himself between Luna’s thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No guarantees, but I’m guessing there will be more chapters of this if you’re interested in subscribing.


	3. Gladio/Everyone, Size Kink + Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gladio goes into rut, Noctis offers the services of his omegas.
> 
> Kinks: size kink, mutiple orgasms/knots, a bunch of sexy omegas on their hands and knees waiting to get knotted by Gladio 🥵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should’ve known I’d already be back with more ideas for this thirsty fic lol.

Gladio was in rut. There was no hiding it from his prince, who could tell from his glazed expression and obvious agitation, even without the strong waft of alpha that was filling his office. In all honesty, it was starting to impact Noctis’s concentration too, and he knew he had to do something about it.

“Gladio, you’re welcome to go home and take care of your needs. I’ll have Ignis send some extra glaives to watch over me.”

”I, um, my girlfriend broke up with me,” he admitted, his expression impassive, even as Noctis could see the hint of sadness wrinkle the corners of his eyes.

”So you don’t have anyone?”

”No, majesty.”

”If one of my omegas were willing...how many times do you have to knot to take the edge off?”

”At least three, sometimes four. It’s a lot for one person to handle. My knot is, uh, _big._ I think that’s part of the reason she broke up with me.”

”Then ideally you’d have multiple omegas to soothe you through it?”

”Ideally, yes, but I’d hate to put you out, and I don’t want to force myself on anyone. I’d never stoop that low.”

”I don’t think you’d have to. There are members of my harem who like you.”

”Liking me is one thing. Being able to take my knot when I’m in rut is another, especially for an omega who isn’t in heat.”

”I understand, but...let me at least try. You’ve been a good shield to me. I’m happy to help in your time of need. Of course, I know firsthand how difficult a bad rut can be.”

”Thank you, majesty.”

Noctis made directly for his harem. He walked in to find Cindy cushioned between Aranea and Prompto, Aranea with her tongue down Cindy’s throat and a skilled finger on her clit while Prompto pounded into her from behind. Noctis was pleased to see that his and Luna’s matchmaking had a lasting effect, and Cindy and Prompto had clearly bonded with one another.

Noctis made his way towards Nyx. He was lounging back in his nest, but quickly got on his knees and bowed his head as his master approached, a customary greeting for omegas from Galahad. 

Noctis kneeled as well and lifted Nyx’s chin until their eyes met.

”I have a favor to ask, but you don’t have to say yes just to please me. You may speak.”

”You know I’d do anything you asked of me without question, master,” he replied.

Noctis kissed him for his loyalty, and placed a hand on his bare waist, sending a flood of alpha hormones to give him a little serotonin high as an extra thank you.

”You remember Gladio, my shield who knotted you when you were in heat...you said you enjoyed being with him, correct?”

”Not as much as you, master,” Nyx worried.”

”Darling,” Noctis cooed, softly petting his cheek. “This isn’t a test. He needs someone to soothe his rut. I was wondering if you’d be kind enough to mate with him again?”

”Of course.”

”Only if you want to.”

”If it doesn’t hurt you to hear it, I enjoyed his company.”

”Very good,” he said, kissing him once more. “Now I need to find at least a couple others willing to—“

”I’ll do it,” Prompto volunteered. Noctis turned to find he’d ended his tryst with Aranea and Cindy, though the three of them were still laying side by side in Aranea’s nest.

”Are you sure, Prom? His knot is massive, much larger than mine.”

”I can handle it. I kinda like, _want_ to handle it, if I’m being honest, dude. I’ve always found Gladio super hot,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Noctis smiled. He could always count on Prompto to be honest, sometimes to a fault.

“Ideally, I need a third, and maybe a fourth to tend to his needs. Is there anyone else who’d be interested?”

”I’m happy to help, sugar,” Cindy offered with a smile. “You know I like strong men,” she said, winking in Nyx’s direction.

”I wouldn’t mind either,” Aranea said. “It’ll be an...interesting experience.”

”Thank you. I’ll make sure you’re all well-rewarded. I’ll ask the kitchen to prepare each of your favorite meals tonight, and you’ll dine with me and Luna.”

Noctis called on his beta assistants to help him prepare them, slicking their bodies in fragrant oil until their skin glowed before lacing flowers in their hair.

The four of them stood before him, and he marveled at their beauty, wishing he could knot them all himself.

Instead, he led them down the secret passage that entered to his guest room with a plush, king-sized bed.

”I think it’s best if you all get on your hands and knees on the edge of the bed. Present yourselves to him in the order he’ll knot you. Nyx first, then Ara, then Cindy, and Prompto last.”

Prompto whined at that, and Noctis gave him a reassuring smile. “I know you can handle it, Prom. It’s just...it’s your first time taking a knot that big. You’ll thank me later. The others will have taken the edge off his rut, so he’ll be more manageable by the time he gets to you.”

Prompto still looked disappointed, but nodded, and Noctis kissed his forehead.

They all lined up on the bed, and Noctis came behind them one by one and gently fingered their holes, making sure they’d be nice and slick by the time Gladio arrived. 

Finally, he called on Gladio to enter the room. He could see the delicious wave of omega slick overtake his senses as he looked at the line of gorgeous omegas, open and willing to be taken.

”Take Nyx first,” Noctis instructed, “and go down the line from there. I’ll be here on the other side, checking in to make sure they’re okay. If you get too rough on accident, I’ll call on the glaives to restrain you. Agreed?”

”Agreed,” Gladio said, though he seemed to barely grasp Noctis’s words as he stared at the row of omegas displayed in front of him.

Noctis moved to the other side of the bed and looked at each of his omegas in turn. “If you become uncomfortable or decide it’s too much, just call out to me. I’ll be right here, and I promise I won’t be upset. This is a favor you’re doing for me and my friend, and I appreciate it.”

He waited until he had agreement from all of them before he instructed Gladio to begin.

Gladio practically pounced on Nyx, pounding into him at a pace that was borderline merciless, but Noctis knew Nyx was well-trained to take it, and besides, considering his size and strength, Noctis often wondered if he craved someone who could be a little more rough and demanding with him—to truly dominate him the way most omegas preferred, in a way that Luna and Noctis with their slight size could not.

He could tell his theory was correct from the way Nyx moaned and panted, pushing back into Gladiolus’s thrusts to deepen them further.

Noctis couldn’t resist kneeling on the bed himself, letting Nyx’s face fall into his lap, stroking his hair and whispering what a good job he was doing, how well he was pleasing his alpha and his master. 

After knotting Nyx, Gladio moved onto Aranea. Noctis knew she had serviced many masters before and was fully capable of accepting Gladio’s large knot, but Noctis still pampered her just as much, making sure her moans and the way she clawed at the bedsheets was all from pleasure. 

Cindy, though less experienced than Aranea, was used to getting thorough poundings from Nyx, and she consistently took time to thank both Gladiolus and Noctis for her pleasure as she was throughly fucked. Noctis even encouraged Nyx to join him at Cindy’s side, and they kneaded her breasts, flicked at her nipples, and played with her clit, making her come twice before Gladio was even done with her.

Last came little Prompto, and Noctis was sure he was nervous, even if he wouldn’t admit it. With the edge off his rut, Gladio was a little more sane and clear-headed, and he listened when Noctis asked him to take it slowly for Prompto.

Gladio took his time fingering him open even further than was necessary, and Noctis enlisted his other omegas to soothe him as well, sending him boosts of pheromones through the contact of their skin and pleasuring him besides. Nyx stroked Prompto’s cock while Aranea and Cindy each toyed with a nipple and kissed his neck and shoulders.

With a little coaxing, Gladio was fully sheathed inside the blond and able to properly mount him. Prompto’s enjoyment seemed obvious from his gentle moans of pleasure, but Noctis still stayed at his side to be sure he could handle Gladio’s size as he increased the pace of his thrusts until he was fully sated.

Later that evening, he told Luna the whole story. He felt bad at first, telling her of his immense pleasure when she’d been in boring meetings all day, but she encouraged him to share every detail.

”The next time Gladio goes into rut,” she grinned wickedly, “I don’t care what I’m doing. Be sure to let me know.”


	4. Aranea/Ignis/Prompto, Femdom + Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Aranea’s lingerie fitting, Ignis gets a little hot under the collar. Noctis knows the two of them have always had a thing for each other, so he suggests Ignis and Aranea spend some time together. Prompto is lucky enough to get an invitation as well. 
> 
> Kinks: Aranea in sexy steampunk lingerie, light femdom, succumbing to a long held desire (is that a kink? Maybe just to me 🙈)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for Aranea/Prompto/Ignis, and I came up with this! Hope you like it! :)

Aranea walked into the room with her usual confidence, accompanied by one of her beta attendants. Noctis noticed the way Ignis’s breath hitched when he saw her. 

She was dressed in an elaborate steampunk corset with tight, black shorts with large, golden buttons. Her long legs were accented by fishnet stockings ending in black-heeled, knee-high boots. The look was completed by a long, black coat with ornate red stitching and a top hat.

The Kingdom of Lucis would soon be hosting a group of foreign dignitaries and royalty at the Citadel, and it was customary to display the members of the king’s harem. Ignis and Luna had worked together to design custom outfits for all Noctis and Luna’s omegas so they would look their best.

“Badass,” Noctis said. “I think this is some of your best work,” he told Luna.

“I must agree,” Luna smiled. “Come closer,” she said, standing so they were face to face. “Do you mind if I check the fit?” she asked.

“Be my guest,” Aranea said, in the sultry voice she used when she was in a particularly flirtatious mood. It was obvious she liked the outfit, and she didn’t mind being touched by Luna one bit.

It was a good thing, because Luna wasn’t shy as she felt along the seams of the corset and fussed with the jacket. Noctis thought the way she grazed her fingers along Aranea’s ass was a little self-indulgent, but he couldn’t say he minded, and he knew for a fact Aranea didn’t.

“I think the jacket needs adjusting,” Luna observed. “Could you take a look, Ignis?”

Ignis sprang to his feet as if he’d been waiting for the invitation. “Do you mind?” he asked Aranea. She shook her head with a seductive grin Noctis recognized too well. Combined with the omega scent permeating the room from her increased arousal, her interest in the alphas in the room was obvious.

Ignis blushed as he put his hands on her waist, testing the give of the coat. “Yes,” he agreed, “They’ll need to take it in some.”

“I love it, if you were wondering,” Aranea said.

“Thank you, Ara,” Luna smiled, “but I can’t take credit for your outfit. Ignis designed it almost entirely himself. I only offered some assistance with the accessories.”

“Really?” she turned to him. “How’d you know I’m into steampunk?”

“I simply thought it matched your personality.”

“So you’re saying you _didn’t_ design this because you thought I’d look hot in it?” she asked, raising a brow at him.

“Well, of course aesthetics are important. We have guests to impress.”

Noctis rolled his eyes at Ignis’s determined professionalism in spite of Aranea’s obvious flirtations. Noctis knew about his special attachment to Aranea already and couldn’t fathom why he bothered to hide it.

Ignis was the one who’d interviewed her to join his harem in the first place. He came to Noctis, thrilled— _gushing_ actually (and Ignis rarely gushed) about this incredible applicant from Niflheim with years of experience as a Commodore, a tactical strategist just like Ignis, with connections from across Eos. Her political knowledge and intelligence would be just as great a benefit to Lucis as her beauty and sexual prowess.

After her role as Commodore, she spent many years working her way around the kingdoms of Eos as an esteemed omega pet. Eventually, she arrived in Lucis all but demanding to join Noctis’s harem. No doubt, she’d heard of Noctis and Luna’s generosity with their pampered pets. Ignis said she considered her role in his harem a kind of retirement, and Noctis was proud of that. He valued the happiness of his harem much more than many rulers he’d met. Indeed, he always judged a ruler by the treatment of their omegas. 

Ignis often called on Aranea when he needed advice. It wasn’t uncommon to find them conversing in the study for hours, exchanging knowledge, discussing philosophy, and making plans. Still, Noctis knew the attraction was more than intellectual, and though he’d tried to encourage Ignis, his advisor always deflected his offers to mate with Aranea on the grounds of propriety. 

Aranea, on the other hand, never being shy about what she wanted, had asked Noctis many times about the possibility of having time alone with his advisor. Noctis always gave the same answer: _if Ignis consents, I see no problem with it._

The problem, of course, was that Ignis never consented. But after he’d finally given in just a few days ago when Noctis’s pets had fallen into heat, Noctis wondered if maybe his advisor would finally consider the request.

“Iggy, why don’t you take Aranea to the guest room and spend some time alone with her? I’m sure she’d like to thank you for the outfit.”

Aranea smiled at him, “You’re right.”

Ignis turned to Noctis. “You know it would be most improper.”

Noctis shrugged. “Your king doesn’t think so, and my guess is the queen doesn’t either.”

“Please, Ignis,” Luna urged. “Aranea’s always adored you, and we’re well-aware of your feelings for her. We’d be happy to offer her services to you for a few hours. Take your time. I can handle the rest of the fittings myself.”

Ignis fretted for some time before he observed Aranea from head to toe, pausing to stare into her eyes. He nodded, and said “very well.”

“Just the level of enthusiasm I was hoping for,” Aranea deadpanned, and Ignis grinned. 

“There’s one small problem,” Aranea said. “Prompto will be a pain in the ass if he finds out I got Specs to myself. He’ll be petty and annoying and then he’ll start _moping,_ and he’ll be totally impossible to be around. It’ll be like having two Ardyns.”

“Would you like me to send for Prompto?” Noctis asked.

“Yup.”

Noctis went back into the harem himself to wake Prompto, who was napping, curled up in his nest. He’d already completed his fitting, and the rest of the omegas were away in their dressing rooms being doted on by a team of beta stylists.

“Hey Noct. Sup?” he said sleepily.

Noctis smiled. Prompto usually tried to be a little more formal around the others, like a trained omega pet was supposed to be, but just woken from sleep, he adopted his usual speech.

“Want to have a threesome with Iggy and Ara?”

“Holy shit, for real?”

Noctis nodded, and Prompto practically jumped up. “Just gotta brush my teeth quick. You know, just to be respectful.”

“Can I suggest you wear the lingerie Luna designed for you?” 

“Great idea,” he said as he departed for the restroom.

He returned in the tight, white shorts that were patterned in an intricate leaf design that snuck up his chest like ivy to rest upon one shoulder, leaving most his gorgeous, pale chest exposed.

Noctis couldn’t stop himself from letting his hands wander up Prompto’s pecs and teasing his nipples, just to get a whiff of his addicting floral scent, a smell they had been so rich and arousing, Noctis had singled him out for an eventual role in his harem before he was even old enough to have one. 

When they arrived in the guest room, Aranea had already been stripped of her corset, her gorgeous chest on display as she grinded against Ignis who was wearing only his boxer briefs where he lay below her.

Ignis tried to apologize when Noctis walked into the room, but Aranea strategically drew him into a searing kiss instead. 

Both Prompto and Noctis paused for some time, watching the two of them, before Aranea looked over at them. “You wanna get in on this, or not?”

“I’ll just watch,” Noctis said, gently guiding a dazed-looking Prompto towards the bed, and encouraging him to get onto it. 

Prompto stayed on all fours, watching as though transfixed as Aranea rolled her hips against Ignis’s erection, her breasts gently bouncing as she worked him, until Aranea laughed at Prompto and pulled him closer, running a hand along his groin. “You gonna help or what?” she asked.

“Heh, yeah, sure,” Prompto squeaked. 

“You get his dick nice and hard for me—only with your mouth, I want his knot for myself—and I’ll let Ignis get my pussy wet,” she said mischievously, sliding off the bed to remove her boots and stockings. She was very mindful of the fact that she was being observed by two alphas and took special care to make sure they had a good view as she slowly removed every last stitch of clothing.

She got onto the bed where Prompto was already deepthroating Ignis, the wicked, wet sounds he was making compelling Noctis to pull his own cock out of his pants. 

She approached Ignis and threw her legs around his shoulders so she was positioned right above his face. 

“You wanna taste of me, Specs?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, reaching up to run his hands along her smooth thighs.

“Beg for it.”

“Please, Ara. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” 

Noctis smiled. It was so rare to see Ignis with his guard down, but Aranea on a power trip was apparently a remedy for that. Noctis knew her powers of persuasion very well.

“Well,” she shrugged, “I had _some_ idea.” 

They smiled at one another before Aranea lowered herself onto his face, and he started eating her out as hungrily as Prompto was pleasuring him. 

Noctis walked down the hall to find Luna alone.

“Are you between fittings?” he asked.

She nodded.

“You might want to delay for this.”

“Say no more,” she said, following him back to the room where it was obvious things had escalated quickly. Aranea was now riding Ignis’s cock while Prompto pumped into his mouth. Combined, their debauched moans were so indecent, Noctis was immediately overcome by the strength of Luna’s arousal, permeating the room with her sylleblossom scent. 

“Sit,” Luna commanded, and Noctis happily complied.

She hiked up her skirt and slid her underwear down to her ankles, and Noctis quickly freed his erection from the confines of his pants.

She leaned with her back against his chest and started to ride him. He thrust up into her, as pleased by the feeling of her tight walls as he was with the sight of Ignis releasing his knot into Aranea with a cry that was stifled by Prompto’s dick down his throat.

When it was all done, Noctis took Ignis aside. “You can command her services whenever you like, you know.”

Ignis blushed, “It’s ina—“

“Inappropriate, I know, but after what I just saw, I beg you to reconsider. I’d like to watch the three of you again. In fact, I’d love to see you rotate through my whole harem. Ara gets along with everyone anyway. It’ll be a great way to relieve stress, take the edge off on bad days.”

“I’ll consider it,” Ignis said.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Noctis smiled, assured that from now on, when it came to Ignis and his harem, Noctis would get to indulge his and his wife’s voyeuristic tendencies much more frequently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how long this fic will go on, but right now I’m really enjoying writing it, so I’m guessing there will be much more to come. I’m trying to throw all my kinks and rarepair love into this series and have some naughty fun with it. Feel free to join me!
> 
> I was taking requests for pairings, but I’m going to hold off on that for a while so I don’t get overwhelmed. Thanks for reading!


	5. Luna/Nyx/Noct, Female Knotting + Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a lingerie fitting, Luna finds Nyx far too attractive to resist and asks Noctis if she can knot him.
> 
> Kinks: Nyx in sexy Gladiator-themed lingerie, female knotting, possessiveness, being willingly fucked to the point of exhaustion, somnophilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the requests! I now have CorNyx (which this chapter sets up), Promdyn, and OT4 on my list :)
> 
> Warning for brief and consensual somnophilia. If that’s not your thing, feel free to skip! As you probably already know, this fic has everything except a real plot, so you’re in no danger of missing anything lmao.

They left Ignis alone with Aranea and Prompto when Prompto started begging to take Ignis’s knot, knowing the three of them would be busy pleasuring each other for a long time to come.

Without Ignis, they continued the fittings, but their plans quickly changed again when Nyx arrived wearing an all-leather ensemble. He had the appearance of a sexy Roman gladiator with a skirt that opened on the sides to reveal thick, tanned thighs. He was shirtless, save for a leather harness that crossed over his chest. He was wearing his typical hairstyle, but he had black eyeliner to accentuate his already dark lashes.

Noctis could already feel his erection getting tight in his pants at the sight of him. Even though he’d just come inside his wife, having sex with another alpha wasn’t quite the same experience as knotting an omega. That was the reason he and Luna both maintained harems, in order to fully satisfy their ravenous sexual appetites. 

It was obvious that Luna felt the same way he did. She gestured Nyx closer and stood, gently drawing a finger down his chest and over a nipple, grinning when his breath hitched. It wasn’t easy to catch a trained glaive off guard, but Luna could always have that effect on people.

“Darling,” she turned to Noctis. “I can hardly resist. Would you mind terribly if I knotted him?”

“Of course,” Noctis conceded. Though he would’ve preferred to knot Nyx himself, he knew Nyx and Luna had a special relationship from the time he’d spent as her personal guard, well before Noctis recruited him for his personal harem. He was surprised Luna had let him claim Nyx at all, but she said she was afraid if he were in _her_ harem, she might not have sex with anyone else, and that would be unfair to all her sweet and loyal omegas.

“You won’t object, I trust?” she asked Nyx.

“It would be an honor, majesty.”

She smiled at Noctis. “Didn’t I tell you that the omegas of Galahd were among the most loyal and generous? You’ve certainly never disappointed us, my sweet pet,” she said, placing a kiss on his neck before breathing in his scent.

“Have you ever been knotted by a woman before?” she asked.

“No, majesty.”

“They say it’s very different from being with a man,” she said as she stood and grazed a finger along his bicep. “It can put you out of commission for days, but by all accounts, I hear it’s worth the high you’ll get from it. Noctis doesn’t need you for anything important, do you darling?”

“Not until the foreign delegation arrives over the weekend.”

“Excellent,” she smiled. “Take off your clothes and lay back on the bed.”

He complied, removing each piece of his uniform until his entire, toned body was on display.

“Just relax, darling,” she whispered as she crawled onto the bed and straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto his cock. 

She teased him at first, grinding against him with only the slightest friction. Noctis smiled. Luna loved to take it slow, to break down her omegas until they begged for her to relieve them. She only accepted skilled omegas in her harem, those who enjoyed the foreplay and teasing and were willing to happily go down on her for hours, or vice versa.

She started to ride him harder, and Noctis’s eyes were drawn to his omega’s face. He could tell Nyx was trying to hold back his expressions of pleasure—biting at his bottom lip to stifle his moans, and Noctis thought he knew why. 

He approached his omega’s side. “You can be as loud as you want, Nyx. I enjoy watching you get pleasured by my wife.”

“I don’t want to be disloyal to you, alpha.”

He smoothed back Nyx’s hair and kissed his forehead. “No, pet. Loyalty to my Queen is loyalty to me.”

After receiving his alpha’s blessing, Nyx fully succumbed to Luna, panting and moaning as she worked his cock. Noctis stroked himself as he watched Luna bring both of them to completion. He could see the moment she started to knot him. He knew how her walls would squeeze out every last bit of cum from Nyx’s body, leaving him completely spent and exhausted, but riding a high of pleasure. Her insides would continue to clench around him well after his orgasm subsided. For her part, Luna never had to take birth control. Her body could accept or reject sperm as it saw fit, and she only accepted seed from her husband’s knot. 

When she was entirely spent, she lay against Nyx’s chest, her smaller frame disappearing under his strong arms as her knot continued to ease out the last bits of pleasure from her omega.

“I’d like to retire to the shower,” Luna said. “You’ll make sure he’s taken care of?”

“Of course.”

Noctis arrived at his pet’s side. He had the slightest grin still plastered to his face, no doubt a result of the high of receiving Luna’s knot, but he looked tired and spent.

“Nyx,” Noctis whispered.

“Yes, master?” he tried to lift his tired body, but Noctis gently pushed him back down on the bed. He felt agitated and irrational, but there was something he had to say.

“After hearing the way you moaned for Luna, I need to make sure you remember who your true alpha is.”

“It’s you,” he insisted weakly.

”I need you to show me how loyal you are, that you’ll take anyone’s knot when I tell you to, but you’ll always come back to me no matter who else tries to claim you.”

Noctis could feel his temperature rising, the mad desire to knot his omega overtaking rational thought. He knew that he’d told Luna she could have him, but that didn’t stop his pheromones from filling him with a possessive need to properly claim his omega, to fuck him thoroughly and push his spend so deep inside that Nyx would carry his scent for days.

”Tell me you’re mine.”

”Of course, I’m yours,” he nearly sobbed. “Please, let me prove it to you.”

”You want to take my knot, even though you’ve already taken one, even though you’re exhausted?”

“Of course, alpha. _Please.”_

“What if you fall asleep on me?”

“Then I’ll be happy to wake up with your seed inside me.”

Noctis leapt onto the bed then, kneeling and pushing his fingers into his omega’s hole, testing how wet he was for his alpha.

”You wanted this, didn’t you?” Noctis said as he stroked his fingers along Nyx’s walls and watched the way his hole greedily clenched around them.

”Of course, I just didn’t want to seem needy, alpha.”

”It seems you can take a lot of pussy and cock. You might even be my neediest omega.”

Nyx moaned as Noctis lined himself up and started pounding into him without any more foreplay. Nyx was able to stay conscious for longer than he thought, but he slowly succumbed to exhaustion with Noctis’s cock still pulsing inside him.

Hours later when he awoke, Noctis spoke to him.

“Is there anything you want that we could give to you? You’ve shown great devotion today, taking both our knots and letting us use your body to satisfy ourselves without considering your own needs. We’d like to thank you.”

“I don’t need anything except your approval. You’re already too generous.”

Noctis gently kissed his shoulder. “That can’t be true. Tell me something you want. Or someone?”

“There is no one but you.”

“Please, Nyx, indulge me.”

“It would be an honor to be _lent out_ by you to someone you consider worthy.”

“Someone besides Gladio or Luna?”

“There is someone, but I doubt he’d have an interest in knotting me. It’s too much to ask.”

“Please.”

“It’s...Cor the Immortal.”

Noctis chuckled, and Nyx was quick to attempt an apology. Noctis quieted him with a rush of pheromones.

“I laughed because when you were with Gladio, I suspected that you might want to be knotted by someone who could properly dominate you physically. Neither Luna nor I are capable of giving you that experience.”

Nyx tried to protest again, but Noctis interrupted.

“I feel much better now that I’ve knotted you, and I can say, now that I’m in a more rational state, that it’s only natural, given your size and physique that you’d want to mate with a stronger alpha. I know for a fact Cor has an interest in strong omegas. He’s been generous enough to knot most of the Kingsglaive when they’ve gone through heat. I’m surprised he hasn’t already knotted you.”

“I tried very hard not to show my needs in his presence in case he felt obligated to relieve me.”

“You’re a disciplined soldier, and I know he respects you for it. I’m sure he’ll be just as generous with you as he would any omega.”

“I don’t want you to think that I’m dissatisfied.”

“No, Nyx. I know you’re loyal to me. That’s why I want to give you exactly what you desire. We’re supposed to have dinner with Cor tomorrow evening. Perhaps we could commission you as a cockwarmer during our meal?”

Nyx’s eyes betrayed the depths of his desire.

“Consider it done.”

“Thank you, alpha.”

“Of course, darling. Let’s get you cleaned up, so you can rest. I’ll warn you that Cor is not an easy man to satisfy, and you’ll need all your strength tomorrow if you want to please him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never seen a fic with female knotting, so I found a way to make it a thing. Again, sorry if I’ve got this all wrong haha. I’m totally winging it.


	6. Cor/Nyx, Ardyn/Noct, Cockwarming + Restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dinner spent cockwarming the marshal, Nyx is invited to his private quarters where Noctis and Cor have their way with him.
> 
> Kinks for this chapter: cockwarming, leashes, collars, spanking, dirty talk, references to mpreg/breeding, sex restraints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the anon who requested this - I hope I didn’t make it too kinky, but damn, Nyx and Cor is like too much gold to work with, I couldn’t help myself!

Noctis looked down at Ardyn, nestled between his legs, dutifully holding Noctis’s semi-hard cock in his mouth, worshipping it with his tongue. He’d already made Noctis come twice during the first few courses of dinner, and it seemed he was determined to go for a third before dessert. 

Noctis, however, was trying to pay attention to what Cor was saying about the needs of the glaives on Insomnia’s borders and didn’t need the distraction. He thumbed Ardyn’s cheek, petting it before reaching for the biscuit on his plate and breaking off a piece to feed to him below the table.

He ate it, eagerly licking Noctis’s fingers, but when he could feel the ghost of Ardyn’s breath inching towards his cock again, Noctis gently directed Ardyn to lay on his knee instead. Ardyn looked dolefully up at him, his fun interrupted, but complied with his request and started idly twirling the collar that hung around his neck, identifying him as royal property when he left the confines of the harem room. 

During the course of dessert, Noctis felt compelled to call Nyx to his side. Nyx crawled to him from under the table, but Ardyn looked up at Noctis with pleading eyes as though begging him to get the mut away from him. Noctis gave him a stern look. “ _Behave,”_ he commanded, and Ardyn rolled his eyes, but complied removing himself from Noctis’s lap, but continuing to take great interest in the proceedings.

Noctis petted Nyx’s cheek and watched him close his eyes in pleasure. “Open,” he said, and Nyx did as he was told. Noctis glided his fingers inside his mouth, stroking along his tongue.

“How many times have you made the marshal come?” he asked, removing his fingers to get the answer.

“Three times, master.”

“Very good boy,” he said, replacing the fingers again. “Just don’t forget who you belong to.”

Nyx shook his head, the lips clenched around Noctis’s fingers preventing him from speech.

“If the marshal is pleased with your performance tonight, I’ll knot you myself when he’s done with you. I’ll plug up your hole, and you can sleep with both our spend inside you. Would you like that?”

Nyx moaned on his fingers as spit dribbled down his chin. “Shhh,” Noctis said. “You’ve been a very good boy until now, but you know you’re not to make a sound at the dinner table unless it’s slurping on cock.”

Nyx nodded, looking at him apologetically and sucking on his fingers with renewed vigor.

Noctis pulled a strawberry from the table, dipped it in cream and placed it in Nyx’s open mouth, enjoying the sensual way he bit down on it and let the juices drip down his chin.

“Would you like to clean him up?” Noctis asked Ardyn. 

He was mostly teasing, sure that Ardyn would never deign to kiss one of his other pets, but Ardyn surprised him, leaning in on all fours to lick the pink juice from Nyx’s chin before lapping at the sides of his lips to clean off the cream.

Nyx seemed every bit as shocked as Noctis felt. Both his pets looked up at Noctis at once as if wondering what to do next. 

“Very good, boy,” Noctis said, petting Ardyn’s wild mess of maroon hair. “Does this mean you’ll play with my other omegas more often?”

Ardyn smiled at the praise, but shrugged, and Noctis chuckled before directing his attention to Nyx. 

“Go back to the marshal now. I’ll meet you in his private quarters after dinner. I want to watch him with you and make sure you’re thoroughly fucked and bred like you deserve.”

Nyx rubbed his cheek affectionately on Noctis’s thigh before doing as he was told, his naked form crawling back towards Cor under the table with one last glance at Ardyn. 

“What was that about?” Noctis asked.

Ardyn shrugged. “Sometimes I can be obedient, if the task is not too arduous.”

Noctis smiled, shaking his head at the way Ardyn always talked in riddles before pulling him by his collar back towards his cock.

“If you can make me come one more time before dinner, I’ll tie you up tomorrow and use your favorite toys.”

Ardyn’s eyes brightened, and he attended Noctis’s cock with distracting vigor.

After dinner, Luna retired to her own harem so as not to impose, and Noctis and Cor walked to Cor’s quarters, followed by Nyx on a leash being held by his alpha.

Unlike some rulers, Noctis had strict rules when it came to his omegas. He’d heard too many stories through the years of omegas being beaten or abused, made to perform acts against their will. He would stand no such treatment of his pets and monitored them in every situation accordingly. When he couldn’t be there personally, he entrusted their care to a crew of his most trusted betas. 

Though he knew he could trust Cor, he’d heard of his remarkable stamina and strength. As eager and strong as Nyx was, he didn’t want him to injure his dear pet accidentally, especially considering Nyx had taken Luna’s knot the day before. And besides, he wanted to witness Nyx entirely and happily submissive at the hands of one of the most dominant and formidable alphas Noctis knew.

They arrived in the room, and Noctis saw the contraption in the middle of it, set up to his exact specifications. Measured for Nyx’s and Cor’s heights, the restraints designed to be strong, but just comfortable enough to not injure his pet.

Noctis used the leash to guide Nyx onto the table on his hands and knees. He fasted the restraints around his wrists, tying him to the table, while Cor affixed the straps to his ankles. 

“Allow me a minute before we begin, marshal?”

“Of course, highness,” Cor said, though it was obvious his attention was on the wet hole displayed before him, Nyx’s thighs were parted so he’d be helpless to resist as Cor fucked him to his heart’s content.

“We are all aware of his safe words. Yellow for pause, red for stop. Nyx has specifically requested a good spanking and fingering in addition to a thorough fucking. If you feel inspired to use him in another manner, you are free to make a request, and I’ll discuss it with him privately. We’ve already gone over his kinks and how he likes to be spoken to. Otherwise, he’s all yours, and I’m just here to watch him submit to your needs. I’ve told him if he’s good, he can sleep with both our spend inside him tonight.”

“Mmm,” Cor mused in that deep and compelling voice Noctis loved. He could see Nyx was also fond of it from the way he let out a moan and closed his eyes. “Do you want to be bred like our little whore?” Cor asked.

“Yes, alpha.”

“He’s well-trained,” Cor commented.

“Thanks to you.”

“I taught him to fight. You’re the one who made him an eager slut, begging to be tied up and bred for our amusement.”

Nyx groaned at that.

“He does look good shackled up for us,” Noctis said, taking in the sight of him as he walked around the raised platform. “Helpless. A toy with two holes to be used for the pleasure of his alphas.” 

He stood in front of Nyx again and leaned in until he could look into his omega’s eyes and see them clouded over in lust. Nyx’s scent had permeated the room, and he looked half-drugged already.

His eyes stayed on Nyx as Cor smacked his ass. “You’re soaking wet for us, aren’t you? I’m tempted to shove my fingers down your hole to find out how wet, but it looks like the marshal wants to get your flesh nice and tender first.”

Another slap rang out, and Noctis captured Nyx’s lips. Nyx was clumsy from pleasure, so Noctis was extra forceful as he shoved his tongue down Nyx’s throat.

“Can I taste him?” Cor asked.

Noctis had to call Nyx’s name to bring him to attention.

“The marshal wants to taste you. Can he put his mouth on your filthy hole and taste your slick?”

Nyx nodded. “Good boy,” Noctis said. “I’m going to watch.”

He gave Nyx’s cheek a gentle pet before standing to find Cor with his hands gripping Nyx’s reddened cheeks as his tongue delved inside. He consumed him like a ravenous animal, eagerly licking him open.

“I need to know how wet you are before I put my cock inside you,” Cor said and he glided his fingers along Nyx’s clenching hole. “He’s so eager for us. It’s obvious he wants to be bred. Such an obedient glaive. Used to take orders on the battlefield, one of the best we had, and now he just takes cock.”

Nyx moaned as Cor’s fingers pushed inside him, and Noctis soon added his own. They didn’t coordinate well, just shoved their fingers inside him at an erratic pace, making sure his hole was wide enough for breeding. 

“I think he’s ready for you to knot him,” Noctis said, admiring the slick coming down Nyx’s thighs.

“Mmm guess so,” Cor hummed, pulling down his pants to free his cock. It was large and fully erect, but he still turned to Noctis. “Can I use his mouth as well?”

“Of course. He spent so long warming your cock at dinner, I’m sure he misses having you inside him. Isn’t that right?” Noctis said, placing a gentle slap on Nyx’s rear to make sure he was still conscious. 

“Yes, alpha. Please use my mouth to pleasure yourself.”

Cor collected some of Nyx’s slick and used it to stroke a nipple before he took Nyx’s chin in his hand and guided his cock inside. Nyx dutifully opened his mouth wide and allowed Cor to use him, pushing his cock down to the hilt as Nyx accepted it hungrily, and Noctis, taking a cue from Cor, teased his ripe nipples.

“You’ve done well preparing my cock,” Cor said as he pulled out. He removed the rest of his clothes where Nyx could see before he wordlessly walked behind him, lining up his cock with Nyx’s hole and slowly pushed inside. It was almost like Cor was teasing him with the pace of his thrusts, but then it occurred to Noctis he may be afraid of hurting him.

“He can take it a lot harder than that,” Noctis said. “In fact, he prefers it. That’s why he requested to get fucked by such a strong alpha.”

“In that case,” Cor said, speeding up the pace of his thrusts while Noctis shamelessly watched the spectacle, seeing Cor’s huge knot disappearing inside his obedient pet.

Noctis kneeled in front of him and put his mouth to Nyx’s ear. “You’re being such a good boy,” he whispered. “Luna and I are going to buy you some new toys to play with. Maybe a vibrator you can use on Cindy and Ara. Your alpha would like to see that, and I know you’ll do that for me. You like to please your master, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he panted between thrusts, “thank you, master.”

“Keep taking that knot. Don’t forget you’ll have to take mine next. We’re going to fill you all the way up.”

Noctis enjoyed the sound of Nyx’s moans as Cor thrust into him at a demanding pace, eventually coming inside him as promised. When his knot was deflated enough to be removed, Noctis replaced it with his own, the slick combined with the cum already inside him creating an unusual and uniquely pleasurable lubrication.

He easily came inside his omega before reaching for the anal plug like he’d promised, pushing in all the leaking cum before he nestled it deep inside his pet’s hole.

“Let’s get him cleaned up,” Noctis said. He called for the betas to bring some warm, wet cloths, and they each washed the slick from his ass and thighs.

Noctis undid his restraints and pulled his shaky omega to his feet. 

“You did so well, taking four knots in two days. You have to promise me you’ll rest in anticipation of our guests’ arrival. You can penetrate the other omegas, but don’t let anyone use your hole. We need to let it heal and tighten up so I can show you off to all our visiting friends.”

“Of course, master,” Nyx nodded. 

Noctis gestured for Cor to come closer. He kissed Nyx on the forehead and looked him in the eye. “Thank you for requesting me. I’ve been wanting to knot you for some time.”

“Of course, alpha. It was my pleasure.”

Cor grinned and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, which Nyx eagerly accepted, before he left the room. 

Noctis was gentle as he latched Nyx back into his leash and led him back to the harem room. His other omegas were all sleeping soundly in their nests. Noctis guided Nyx to his own nest before removing the leash and collar. 

He laid Nyx down on his side and gently traced his fingers near the plug. “You sure you want to sleep with this inside you? I thought you would like the idea, but you don’t have to follow through on it.”

“Please, I like it,” Nyx said. 

“Very well.” Noctis placed a kiss on his neck and pulled a blanket over him. “I’ll tell the betas to clean you up in the morning. You’ll bathe in my quarters as a thank you for your dedication these past few days.”

Nyx was smiling as he nodded, clearly too spent to speak properly, and Noctis couldn’t blame him. He intended to go back to his own quarters, but he found himself gently nuzzling into Nyx, pulling himself under the blanket and letting Nyx curl into his arms.


	7. Promdyn, Promptis, Cock Cages + Facials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto thinks Ardyn’s dad bod is hot, and Noctis is happy to do something about it.
> 
> Kinks this chapter: light humiliation, cock cages, handcuffs, collars/leashes, facials, submissive Ardyn

“What’s Ardyn like when I’m not around?” Noctis asked. Prompto was curled in his arms after a marathon sex session, waiting for Noctis’s knot to subside so he could return to the harem with the others. 

“He pretty much stays in his nest all day. Only comes out to use the bathroom and stuff.”

”Does he ever try to initiate anything sexual with any of you?”

”Nah, no way, dude. He doesn’t even talk to us…”

“It’s strange. He’s served the Caelums for generations. I remember seeing him around the grounds when I was just a kid, but now he doesn’t seem interested in anyone or anything but me. He doesn’t even like Luna.”

“Can’t trust someone who doesn’t like _Luna,_ dude,” Prompto said. After a pause, he added, “It’s kinda too bad though, ‘cause I would totally tap that.”

Noctis laughed. “Really?”

“Oh yeah, got a thing for dad bods,” he shrugged. 

“Can’t fault you for that,” Noctis grinned.

“How old is he anyway?”

“Dunno. There’s lots of rumors about it, but he never answers any direct questions on the subject. All I know is he’s been around a long time. There’s a picture in one of the drawing rooms that’s over 500 years old, and I swear he’s in the background. He denies it, but how many people have that color hair?”

“Beats me, but there can’t be many.” Prompto fidgeted in his arms before asking, “Sooo, what’s he like in bed? I mean, if that’s okay to ask?”

Noctis would _never_ be having a conversation this candid with any of his other pets, but with Prompto, an omega of low birth, he didn’t feel the need to keep up pretenses, at least in private. In certain ways, he felt closer to Prompto than any of his other omegas, because Prompto didn’t treat him with the same level of deference and formality as they did. He appreciated it now, but it hadn’t always been a good thing. 

Prompto had needed a lot of training in the beginning to know how to behave in front of Noctis’s other pets and especially in front of other alphas. Noctis had punished him with many spankings over the years, but since he and Prompto shared similar kinks, it had admittedly been more of a pleasure than punishment. Still, with a little guidance, Prompto _had_ become a more well-behaved pet.

Noctis decided to give an honest assessment of Ardyn.

“He’s extremely skilled. His blow jobs are out of this world. I can’t even explain it, but the way he deep throats is insane, like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.”

“I can deep throat pretty good,” Prompto insisted.

Noctis kissed the side of his neck to calm his jealousy, and also because he loved his scent. “You can, and with as much practice as Ardyn has, I’m sure you’ll be every bit as good someday.”

Noctis let his hand glide down Prompto’s shoulder before sneaking over his arm and across his stomach to discover if he had an erection. He was pleased to find that he was already getting firm again. Noctis released some more of his pheromones and stroked him to full hardness before he asked.

“If I could get Ardyn to come here right now and blow you, would you want that?”

Prompto moaned and dug his face into the pillow. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

Noctis gave his cock a few light strokes before kissing his cheek and slipping out before his knot could swell again. Prompto wasn’t the only one getting turned on. “No promises, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Noctis slipped back on his suit and made his way to the harem room.

* * *

“No.”

“You won’t even consider it?”

“Well, if I may be so bold, _you’ve_ failed to consider that it might be beneath me to pleasure someone of his lamentable social stature. As attractive as they may be, your little ragtag bunch of omegas lack the sophistication I desire.”

Noctis knew Ardyn’s stubbornness well enough to guess it was a lost cause. Ardyn’s words should probably have offended him, but they didn’t. Noctis was proud of his ragtag bunch of omegas. Perhaps some royal alphas would consider Cindy or Prompto beneath them, but once they caught a whiff of their scent, all argument would cease. They were both that irresistible.

“Very well,” Noctis sighed, turning to go.

“You could always _make me,_ ” Ardyn observed, and Noctis turned back to find a playful smirk on his face. 

“Do you want me to make you?”

“It wouldn’t be entirely unpleasant to fulfill your wishes, seeing as you are royalty, and I but your humble servant,” Ardyn said noncommittally, bowing his head.

Noctis eyed his omega suspiciously. If anything, Noctis felt like Ardyn’s servant most the time.

“I assure you I’m quite serious. Prompto certainly has a kind of boyish charm that’s not unattractive.”

“Any limits?”

“Only your imagination,” Ardyn answered brightly.

Noctis was grinning as he took Ardyn’s leash off the wall, kneeling to clip it to the collar around his neck and pulling him up by it, leading Ardyn to his personal quarters.

When he arrived with Ardyn trailing behind him, eyes downcast, Prompto audibly gasped, but immediately became docile again, getting on his knees on the bed and lowering his gaze in the presence of his alpha.

“I got a little treat for you,” Noctis said, pulling Ardyn towards the side of the bed. “On your knees,” he said, and Ardyn complied.

“C’mere, Prom,” Noctis said. “Ardyn is going to be your pet for the evening. Ardyn, you’re going to call him alpha and do anything he says.” 

Noctis’s lip twitched at Prompto’s wide-eyed expression as he took in Ardyn’s naked body and mess of maroon hair below him. 

Prompto knew better than to speak. Ardyn openly scoffed at anyone who broke the traditional alpha/omega social rules, even as Ardyn skirted nearly all of them himself.

Noctis adjusted Ardyn’s collar so the clasp on it was facing Prompto and handed Prompto the leash. He accepted it with an incredulous look. 

“Come to the edge of the bed,” Noctis coaxed, and Prompto did as he was told, letting his legs hang off the side with Ardyn, eyes downcast, kneeling between his thighs. “We all know our safe words?”

They each nodded, and Noctis smiled, happy to begin. 

He kneeled behind Ardyn and pressed his chest to Ardyn’s back so he could whisper in his ear. “Open up.”

Ardyn hesitated, and Noctis knew what kind of game he was playing. Ardyn liked to be dominated, even humiliated, under the right circumstances, meaning only when it was him and Noctis alone. Noctis could be as strict with him in bed as he was lenient with him everywhere else, and that’s how he had won Ardyn’s allegiance and affection in the first place.

Ardyn had served his father for many years, and Noctis had found that reality a little odd to think about, especially when Ardyn was given to him as a wedding gift. In truth, Regis had offered Ardyn the opportunity to retire, because, in his old age, Regis had a waning sexual appetite and had significantly reduced the size of his harem as a result.

Ardyn had refused to leave, requesting to serve Noctis instead. Noctis had found that incredibly hard to believe when he discovered how taciturn and disobedient Ardyn was. After a few attempts at propositioning him, Noctis had given up and concluded he would let Ardyn be. He had a couple other omegas, and that had been enough to satisfy him, at least at the time. 

But then one day, Ardyn had succumbed to his heat in spite of his medications. He hadn’t even asked for Noctis then, but his scent had been unbearable, even for his other omegas who were almost constantly playing with each other, half in and out of heat themselves. 

Noctis had asked him, with as much self-restraint he could muster around such a sweet-smelling omega, if there was someone else he wanted to relieve him besides Noctis. After what felt like an hour of indirect answers and riddles, Noctis finally realized what Ardyn wanted. He wanted to be claimed, to be taken, to be deemed so irresistible that Noctis would have to have him, and in heat, smelling of slick and sex, that was very much the case.

Noctis had taken Ardyn to his quarters and bent him over the edge of the bed, knotting him twice before he gave his neck a good, hard bite.

Ardyn had been very sweet after that, very loyal and doting, and that’s how Noctis had realized what Ardyn needed in bed. Perhaps that’s why Ardyn had never played with the other omegas, because he wanted someone who would dominate him, and the rest of them were frankly a little wary of Ardyn. Noctis never would’ve even suggested this thing with Prompto if he hadn’t seen Ardyn obediently licking Nyx’s face the other night at dinner.

Noctis traced his fingers from the nape of Ardyn’s neck to his lips and forced three fingers inside, gliding them along the length of Ardyn’s tongue. “Are you going to be an obedient pet tonight or do I have to tie you up to make you behave for me?”

Ardyn gently grazed his teeth along Noctis’s fingers before biting down, not enough to hurt, but enough to send a message. 

“So you want to misbehave?” Noctis asked. “Fine. You know what happens when you misbehave.” Noctis pulled the key to his wardrobe out of his suit pocket and slipped it into the lock, revealing shelves lined in black felt with all his omega toys on display. He selected a pair of plush leather handcuffs and a metal cock cage.

He kneeled behind Ardyn again, affixing his hands behind his back before reaching around to slip the metal cage onto his cock, still just soft enough to fit inside. Noctis was sure it would still be a little uncomfortable, but that was just how Ardyn liked it.

When that was done, he tapped Ardyn’s cheek, and Ardyn finally obeyed, letting his mouth hang open.

Noctis turned his attention to Prompto. He was looking pleasantly debauched, his hair still askew from their earlier sexual activities, his chest and face flushed pink with desire, his cock fully hard again despite how many times Noctis had made him come today. 

“Tell him you want to suck his cock.” Noctis commanded Ardyn.

Ardyn shook his head and Noctis punished him with a smack on his ass before leaning to whisper in his ear again. “Tell him you want to suck his cock. Say _please.”_

Ardyn still remained quiet so Noctis reached between his thighs and gently tickled his balls along the bottom of the cage, and he let out a little moan of protest. 

“Tell him.”

“Please,” Ardyn said.

“Please who?”

“Please, _alpha,”_ he said, gazing up at an awed Prompto above him.

Noctis gave Ardyn’s earlobe a tender bite before nipping at his neck. “That’s a good little omega. You were born to take alpha cock, and that’s the only reason I’ve kept you all this time, to use your wet holes to pleasure myself and my alpha friends. You know, Prompto,” Noctis said, looking up at him. “this little omega slut thinks he’s too good to pleasure a commoner like you. Maybe you should put him in his place.”

Noctis wondered what Prompto would do next. Prompto enjoyed a little humiliation himself, but he never played dominant. To have Ardyn on his knees with his mouth open was probably a lot for him to handle.

“Go on,” Noctis urged. “He’s well-trained to take alpha cock. It’s all he’s good for, isn’t that right?”

Ardyn nodded once and Noctis smiled, giving his ass another smack before kneading it between his fingers. Prompto seemed hesitant so Noctis reached for his erection, enjoying the way Prompto jumped when Noctis clasped his fingers around it, giving a few light strokes before guiding it inside Ardyn’s open mouth.

Neither of them moved a muscle. If Noctis were to guess, he’d assume that Prompto was too shy and self-conscious to take the liberty of thrusting into Ardyn, and Ardyn just wanted to be punished a little more before he would perform.

Noctis wrapped his fingers on the back of Ardyn’s neck, forcing Prompto’s cock along his tongue, and Prompto let out a sumptuous moan. Between the two of them, the room was becoming quickly infused with the intoxicating scent of omega. Noctis put out more of his own scent to compensate, to will them both to submit to their desires.

“I told Prompto you were great at sucking cock,” Noctis warned, “and now you’re not even trying. Do I have to do all the work?” he said, as his fingers gripped Ardyn’s hair so he could continue to set the pace. He could tell the moment Ardyn broke and let himself go, eagerly slurping on Prompto’s cock, making the kind of obscene noises that wet dreams were made of. 

Prompto, already keyed up and spent from hours of fucking, let one hand grip Ardyn’s hair and the other fall on Ardyn’s shoulder where Noctis covered it with his own. 

Noctis no longer needed to set the pace after that. Whether subconsciously or not, Prompto was starting to tug at the leash, wrapping it around his knuckles to pull it tighter so he could hold Ardyn still as he fucked his mouth. It was intoxicating to watch Prompto dominating someone. Noctis almost hadn’t thought him capable of it, had seen this as more of an experiment than anything, but now that he had discovered Prompto had this ability to command, he was going to make the most of it, because Ardyn on his knees, being forced to take Prompto’s cock, was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.

Prompto kept increasing the pace, and Ardyn dutifully took every inch of him. He was too well-trained to gag, but an average person would have with the way Prompto was abusing him.

Finally, Prompto announced weakly, “Gonna come…”

“Come right on his face,” Noctis demanded, and that seemed all Prompto needed to put him over the edge. He pulled out and stroked himself, coming all over Ardyn, spraying his eyelids, cheeks, lips, and tongue in cum. 

“Good boy,” Noctis hummed in Ardyn’s ear. “Now you have two choices. You can go back to your nest _or…_ you can play with Prompto until he allows you to come too.”

“What does my master command?” Ardyn asked.

“The choice is yours. I know you said Prompto is beneath you, but now that your face is covered in his cum, I thought maybe your opinion had changed.”

Ardyn hesitated, and Noctis could sense him overthinking it, so he took the leash from Prompto and pulled at it, gesturing for Ardyn to stand.

“Where, pray tell, are you planning to take me?” Ardyn asked.

“Back to your nest. It’s obvious you don’t want to play with Prompto, or you’d be begging me to stay.”

Ardyn turned to him, wiping the cum from his face, which was a pity because it had looked really hot. “Please master, let me stay and play with your little mutt.”

“Now that wasn’t very nice,” Noctis warned. “You were calling him alpha just a few minutes ago.”

“Dude, I know I’m not supposed to talk, but like, after that blowjob, he can call me whatever he wants. Besides, it’s kinda...it’s kinda hot, right? ‘Cause he’s like all old and aristocratic and mysterious and stuff, and I _am_ just a commoner.”

Noctis was surprised when Ardyn chuckled before he turned serious. “I take it you’d like to be my little mutt for the evening?”

“Oh hell yeah, dude.”

“Well then,” Ardyn grinned. “I live to serve.”

Noctis sat in his armchair and unzipped his fly, knowing this would be an excellent performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m open to kink requests! Respectfully, I don’t want to write bloodplay, violence (aka nothing that causes bruising or bleeding), noncon (though rape fantasy is okay), pee, or scat, but I’m open to others and will incorporate if I can! You are also welcome to specify characters/pairings as well.
> 
> I still have OT4 on my list as a pairing and will have that in an upcoming chapter :)


	8. Cindy/Noctis, Exhibitionism + Chastity Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis prepares his omegas to serve his esteemed guests.
> 
> Kinks: exhibitionism, anal plugs, chastity devices, Cindy in lingerie

Noctis observed each of his gorgeous pets, standing in a row in their custom-designed lingerie, lined up on their master’s orders. He tried to hold back his own scent in order to make his present task less difficult on them, but it was almost impossible to not be aroused by such lovely omegas, especially with the smell of their slick permeating the room. It was not surprising that his harem was full of exhibitionists, happy to have a reason to display their perfect bodies in order to please and reflect well on their master.

His chest swelled with pride. They were sure to impress his visiting guests at the ball tonight. Their beauty and health would demonstrate how prosperous the kingdom of Lucis truly was. 

His beta attendant followed behind him with the items he required, displayed on a plush, black cushion, toys custom-made for each of his omegas.

He started with Cindy. She was dressed in a red lace teddy, cut in a deep v that dipped to her navel, her breasts pushed together to show off their spectacular shape. He couldn’t resist slipping a hand under the fabric and teasing her nipple to hardness.

He leaned in to kiss her neck and breathe in her scent before pushing his fingers between her thighs. He moved her lingerie aside to tease his fingers along her clit before pushing two fingers inside. She whimpered at his touch, and Noctis could smell not only her scent, but the arousal of the rest of his omegas. He knew they enjoyed this ritual, proving their loyalty and devotion to him, not only being owned by the prince of Lucis, but knowing every alpha would want them and every omega would envy them.

He turned to the cushion and took the sleek, metal-coated dildo in hand. It was lightweight, self-warming, special technology made in Lucis. A chastity device that would not only alert Noctis immediately if it were tampered with, but that also had geolocating capabilities should someone try to kidnap one of his pets.

Best of all, it could vibrate and give out mild electric shocks, meaning Noctis could pleasure or punish his pets over the course of the evening. He didn’t plan to _actually_ punish them, of course. He knew his omegas would all be well-behaved, but he also knew some of them enjoyed little reminders of who they belonged to, and Noctis was sure he’d be sending a few shocks to Prompto, Nyx, and Ardyn throughout the evening. 

He slowly pushed the dildo inside of Cindy, her already slicked insides opening easily to accommodate him. He teased her a little, thrusting the toy in a few times before slotting it into place.

“Hold that in,” Noctis warned. “I need to fill your other hole too.”

The next toy was smaller with a large ruby at the base of the metal plug. He felt for her other hole, already loosened up and slick for him. He still had to tease her entrance open a little before pushing it all the way inside, the jewel resting between her round cheeks. He gratuitously kneaded her ass before replacing the bottom of the teddy, which would keep the toy in place and also had fabric thick enough to absorb some of her slick. Knowing Cindy, some of it would still leak out, streaming down her tanned thighs, but she’d look and smell all the better for it, and he was sure no alphas would complain.

Noctis called on his beta attendant to get the tray of hors d'oeuvres she’d be serving from the kitchen. Ignis had prepared quite an impressive menu this evening. Noctis put his arms around her waist, sending her a reassuring burst of pheromones. 

“If anyone makes you feel uncomfortable, you know what to do?” he asked.

“Course, sugar,” she smiled, displaying the red lace bracelet on her wrist. It had an alarm system his omegas could use if any of his alpha guests got out of hand or tried to touch places they shouldn’t. 

Noctis pulled her into a deep kiss, appreciating the feeling of her full breasts pressed against his chest.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he practically moaned into her neck, giving her scent gland a light bite as she let out a gasp of surprise. “Can’t wait to take those out of you later,” he whispered, kissing her earlobe and appreciating the way her body shivered. She’d always been extremely sensitive that way.

“Have a good night until then,” he said with a grin, giving her ass one last squeeze before allowing her to make her way towards the full ballroom where all his guests were waiting.

He made his way down the line, checking the locks on his male omegas cock cages and slipping the jewel-encrusted plugs inside to protect their holes, preserving them for his exclusive use, or the use of those he deemed worthy.

Later, after dinner, his most esteemed guests would retire to his private drawing room. Those select few would be permitted to see and touch his omegas in more intimate places. At that time, his pets would be put on leashes and their beta attendants would lead them around the room. Noctis would enjoy watching them crawl on the plush carpet, being doted on and admired by alphas from across Eos. Clothes might come off then, but the chastity devices would stay in. As much as Noctis liked to display his omegas, he kept their best parts for himself.


	9. Aranea/Gladio/Noctis, Body Mod + Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes Aranea to get her nipples pierced. As his shield, Gladio tags along and is happy to find he gets to not only look but also touch.
> 
> Kinks: body modification, nipple piercing (no blood or graphic depictions of pain), double penetration, semi-public sex (tattoo parlor), non-traditional ABO dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, all my addled brain can write at the moment is kinky porn, so you can probably expect quite a few chapters this week. I’m sorry (or you’re welcome, depending on how this makes you feel XD).

Noctis had chosen a low-cut, light blue summer dress for Aranea to wear today. The skirt was provocatively short and allowed him to easily grope her on the drive over. The top half of the outfit featured an adjustable corset that laced in the front, tight for now in order to show off her cleavage, but able to be loosened later. He brushed a finger along the ribbon that was substituting for a collar. It had a little gold pendant hanging from it with his name and family seal on it, proudly announcing to any alphas that she was royal property and not to be touched, except by the person they were going to see today.

Noctis would have had to use a leash when going out with some of his omegas. With Prompto it was for his safety because he tended to stray off while taking photographs. With Ardyn it was simply because he was kinky and liked it, but Aranea had never been a particularly submissive omega and while she would consent to a leash, she would make her feelings about it known some way or another, probably with an eviscerating joke, and Noctis always preferred to stay in her good graces.

He remembered when she’d first arrived at the Citadel, and he’d taken her back to his quarters to mark her. He’d started with some foreplay, fingering her before getting on his hands and knees to taste her. Aranea had not been shy about gripping his hair in her hands, grinding her clit along his tongue before politely but emphatically telling him he needed to learn how to pleasure a woman better.

Aranea had been his first experience with a female omega, and Noctis knew Luna thanked the Astrals for Aranea every day. Aranea had taught Noctis the skills of seduction and pleasure that Luna and all his omegas benefitted from, because Noctis had learned from the best.

They arrived at the tattoo parlor with Gladio as their security and were quickly ushered to a private room. Gladio stood in the corner as the piercing specialist explained how the process would work.

The idea to have Aranea’s nipples pierced had come casually. Noctis had always been aware of how much Aranea enjoyed nipple play, and it never took much convincing to get her in nipple clamps. One evening, with his knot still warm inside her as he gently removed the clamps and grazed his fingertips along her sensitive skin, he’d mentioned that she’d look really good with piercings.

He was surprised when she agreed almost instantly with a shrug and a “Sure, why not?”

Noctis had personally done the research to find the best parlor in town. If he was going to permit a stranger to intimately touch one of his omegas, he wanted to be sure they were trustworthy.

The beta specialist had advised Noctis to get her nipples hard to make the process easier before leaving the room. He also suggested Noctis keep his scent strong to calm her, while trying not to get too aroused himself as that would only make her more nervous. To Noctis’s surprise, Aranea _did_ actually seem nervous.

She sat on the edge of the tattoo chair, and Noctis positioned himself between her thighs. “You’re sure you still wanna do this? We can call it off.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah, I’m sure. I just wanna get it over with.”

He grazed his fingers along her neck before leaning in to nip at her collarbone, sending his scent out to her and feeling her immediately calm down.

He let his fingers make their way to the ribbon holding the corset together and slowly loosened it. When he was about to expose her breasts, he asked, “Do you want Gladio to wait outside?”

She looked Gladio dead in the eye as she replied “no,” and Gladio chuckled before mumbling a prayer of thanks to the Astrals.

Noctis pulled her shirt open, revealing the breasts he still couldn’t stop himself from slobbering over. He leaned in to take a nipple in his mouth, teasing her with a gentle bite before lapping at it, feeling her get harder in his mouth. 

“Want Gladio to take the other one?” Noctis asked. Now that his shield and omega had fucked, it didn’t seem so big a deal to fool around a little, and it was obvious she was into Gladio anyway.

She just put her hand out to Gladio who took it, allowing himself to be drawn in and sucking at her other tit. When the specialist knocked on the door, they backed away, appreciating the sight of her wet and erect nipples. 

“Can you calm it with that alpha scent, please?” Aranea asked. “I have to get a needle shoved through my tits, and wanting to spread my legs for you two isn’t really helping.”

“Right,” Noctis said, scratching the back of his neck guiltily and retreating, along with Gladio, to the corner of the room to watch.

The specialist gently rubbed at her nipples with a wet wipe, explaining how he was disinfecting the area before pulling out a pair of clamps and adjusting her nipple to rest inside it before slipping the needle through, followed quickly by the metal barbell.

Noctis had to struggle very hard to stay calm and not drench her in his scent. He was ready to bend her over and mark her with his cum, but she gave him a very stern glance, followed by an equally stern one directed at Gladio, and they calmed down enough to let her get through the second piercing. 

When it was done, the specialist explained the care regimen again and reminded Noctis that he was to give her potions every day, rub a disinfectant solution on the piercings regularly and not play with them at all for an entire month. It was going to be a very long month, he thought, as he slowly tightened her corset over her breasts, keeping it loose enough to not press against her sensitive skin. The worst part was that he could still see the outline of the piercings through the thin fabric.

“If you’d like some time alone with your omega, we don’t need this room for another 30 minutes. Many alphas find it impossible to resist their pets after they get their piercings. We completely understand.”

Noctis offered a nod, the most communication he was capable of at the moment, and he locked the door behind the beta when he left.

“You think you can handle two alphas right now?” Noctis asked. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said slyly, looking around the room before getting up and adjusting the chair to its full height. “If you sit here,” she said, pushing Noctis into the tattoo chair, “I can ride you, which leaves room for Gladio to have his own fun in the back.”

Gladio looked like he was going to faint or maybe die of happiness. “Are you inviting me to fuck you in the ass?” he asked incredulously.

“You have such a way with words,” she deadpanned. “But yeah, that’s exactly what I’m offering.”

Noctis eagerly pulled his cock out of his pants and sat back, watching as Aranea removed her underwear and loosened her shirt again so he could watch her tits bounce while he fucked her.

She crawled into his lap, straddling him, her gorgeous tits in his face. “I assumed you wanted dibs on the front half of me?” she said.

“I like both halves, but staring at those piercings is definitely the only thing I want in life right now.”

She was smirking as she slipped his cock inside her and started to ride him, not biting back her moans as she claimed him, and Noctis let out the word he’d been calling her—at first an accidental of the tongue, and now very much on purpose. “Thank you, alpha.”

She smiled as Gladio lined up behind her, reaching out his hand to probe inside her ass. The way she essentially fucked Noctis’s dick and Gladio’s fingers at the same time was so intoxicatingly hot that Noctis came right away, but didn’t pull out, already ready to fill her with another load.

Eventually Gladio had her open enough to start fucking her, the weight of his chest holding her in place as she was sandwiched between them, getting totally wrecked, her gorgeous tits bouncing in Noctis’s face. The fact that he couldn’t touch them made it somehow hotter, knowing he could only watch helplessly as she pleasured him.

Noctis came inside her again shortly after Gladio, and then they heard a knock at the door telling them it was time to leave.

“What do we do about this mess?” Gladio commented, looking at her holes, already starting to leak from their cum.

“I’m always prepared,” Aranea said, reaching into her purse and pulling out two plugs, one for each hole. She bent over the chair and made a show of pushing their leaking spend inside herself before sealing it in with the plugs. Without a word, she pulled up her underwear and tightened up the corset.

“That was fun,” she said, “Shall we?” she asked as she made her way to the door.

Noctis and Gladio followed behind her wordlessly. In retrospect, Noctis was sure she could’ve led them right off a cliff, and they would’ve followed her happily. 


	10. OT4, Medical Kink + Horny Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes an ill Prompto to see Dr. Drautos. He discovers Prompto is a rare type of omega who has to knot alphas in order to soothe his rut. Thankfully Noctis knows a few hot guys who are willing to bottom for him (OT4).
> 
> Kinks: Top Prompto, Bottom Gladio/Ignis/Noctis, medical kink (doctor exam), omegas in rut (okay, I made this up, but I love it okay), hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. There’s already more haha. And now I’m just throwing ABO dynamics out the window in the name of good smut. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And by the way, Noctis does nothing to run this kingdom. He def just fools around all day while Luna and Ignis do all the heavy lifting XD

Prompto panted and sweated, writhing naked in his nest. The other omegas had tried to soothe him, but they were getting concerned.

The second Luna and Noctis had arrived home, they’d rushed to Prompto’s side. They’d assumed he was just experiencing a bad heat at first, but after taking both their knots barely seemed to help, their concern only grew.

Too worried to leave him alone, they’d allowed him to lay between them in their bed all night. They’d taken turns knotting him, but still Noctis would wake up to Prompto rutting against his leg, needy and desperate for more.

The next morning they decided to take him to the hospital. Doctor Titus Drautos was an alpha, handsome and experienced, entrusted with the care of all of Noctis’s dearest pets.

“Up on the table, please,” the doctor said, and Prompto languidly complied, pulling himself up and getting on all fours.

The doctor stood behind him, observing his backside before he put on his gloves, spreading Prompto’s cheeks and probing a finger inside his hole.

“How long has he been gaping like this?”

“Since yesterday.”

“And you knotted him, of course?”

“At least...at least 20 times.” Noctis insisted, looking to Luna for confirmation, and she nodded.

“Luna knotted him too?”

“Yes,” she confirmed.

“His hole should’ve closed up by now.”

He kept one finger inside Prompto as the other reached for his cock, cupping his fingers around the length and feeling along it. Prompto moaned at the touch, almost falling off the table when his body jerked involuntarily.

“Can you send him some pheromones?” Titus asked. “I’ve been sending my own, but sometimes a more familiar alpha’s scent works best.”

Noctis and Luna approached each side of the table to cover Prompto’s hands with their own. He did seem somewhat soothed, but he was still sweating, and Noctis noticed his scent was somewhat different than usual.

“This is strange,” Titus said, as he felt along Prompto’s cock, squeezing and kneading it. “It feels like he has a knot.”

“What.”

“It’s not nearly as big as an alpha’s but...I’m surprised. It’s extremely rare. I’ve never actually seen a case of it in an omega before.”

“A knot?” Noctis asked again in disbelief. “Should we be worried? He’ll be okay?” 

“Yes, but...the thing is...people with this condition typically have to learn to manage it with medication. He’ll never feel completely relieved during his ruts, but he’ll be able to at least survive them.”

“I’d prefer not to put him on any medications,” Noctis said, as he placed his hand on Prompto’s shoulder blade, trying to calm him further. “Isn’t there another way? Couldn’t he just knot an omega? I have plenty in my harem who’d be willing.”

“I’m afraid the only solution is for him to knot an _alpha_. There are places of...ill-repute where you might find someone, but the risk of him getting a sexually transmitted infection are too high. I’m afraid the medication is the best way to assuage the pain.”

“Thank you, doctor, but I’m sure I can find a way to manage it naturally.”

“I’ll write up a prescription for you, just in case it proves too difficult.”

“Sure,” Noctis said, but he wasn’t paying attention to the doctor. He was just worried about Prompto, wondering how soon he could get his pet home.

Luna had to leave for an afternoon meeting, so Noctis stayed with him. Prompto lay pitifully in his lap on the drive back. He was still writhing, occasionally touching himself or pawing at Noctis’s belt buckle. Noctis pet his hair, projecting his scent to keep him calm until they made it home. He called Ignis and Gladio on the way, and when he arrived, they were waiting in his bedroom. 

“Thanks for coming,” he said. They both looked at Prompto, who was weak and pitiful as he clung to Noctis’s arm. 

“Is Prompto alright?” Ignis asked.

“No. That’s, um, that’s why I called you here, and before I say anything else, you don’t _have_ to do this.”

“You know we adore Prompto,” Ignis said, “I’m prepared to do anything.” He looked at Gladio who nodded his assent.

“Okay, so...turns out Prompto is a rare type of omega. He’s able to knot, and, as it turns out, he can go into rut, and he’s actually in one now.”

“But Dr. Drautos still insists he’s an omega?” Ignis pondered.

“He’s kind of...both? But the thing is, the doctor said he has to knot alphas in order to feel fully sated. Otherwise, he stays in rut, he stays like this.”

“Oh,” Ignis said. “ _Oh_.”

Gladio chuckled. “So you called us here to ask if we wanna get fucked by Blondie?”

Prompto squirmed out of Noctis’s arms and into Gladio’s. “Please,” he said weakly. “Please let me.”

Gladio looked at Noctis, his eyes full of concern. Noctis couldn’t even fault Prompto for going to someone else. His head wasn’t clear, and Noctis had been unintentionally denying him what he’d so desperately needed.

“Noct...you’re okay with this? I mean…” 

Noctis watched as Prompto yanked open Gladio’s parted shirt to reveal his tattooed chest in all its glory before he started on his belt, which he hastily pulled off as well.

Gladio, to his credit, just watched it happen in amazement, looking at Noctis, clearly afraid to touch Prompto and upset his king.

“It’s okay, Gladio. You can help him out. I mean, if you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s just, I’ve never bottomed before.”

“You can say that again,” Ignis quipped.

Noctis stared incredulously between the two of them. “You guys—“ he gasped.

“Yeah,” Gladio scoffed, “What’d you _think_ we were doing all those times we showed up to meetings late?”

Noctis’s mind was reeling. In all his years, it had never occurred to him that his alpha advisor and shield would fool around with each other. Being married to an alpha himself, he knew there was a lot of pleasure to be gained from sex with an alpha, so unlike some more close-minded people, it wasn’t that fact that bothered him. It was just that somehow he’d never guessed his two favorite alphas, that he’d known since childhood, had had sex with each other.

“It’s not like we’re in a relationship or anything. We just like to fool around sometimes,” Gladio explained. “You’re _really_ tryna tell me you’ve never had an impure thought about Iggy in your life? C’mon, look at him.”

Noctis did, briefly, to find his advisor blushing furiously. 

“Well—“ Noctis was going to attempt speech, but just then Prompto started at it again, pulling down Gladio’s underwear and getting on his knees to take Gladio’s massive cock in his mouth.

Gladio wasn’t always easy to catch off-guard, but he let out a low growl when Prompto’s mouth starting working him, and his fingers instantly entwined themselves in Prompto’s hair. 

“Iggy, you’d better,” Gladio stopped to let out an appreciative moan, “You’d better prep me. If you don’t mind. I don’t think he’s gonna last long if his rut is this bad.”

Prompto looked up at him appreciatively, and Noctis stood and watched as Gladio thrust into Prompto’s mouth and Ignis got on his hands and knees to start fingering Gladio open, only succumbing to frustrated remonstrance of _relax_ or _stop moving so much_ , to which Gladio, eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure, paid absolutely no attention.

“You should be prepped enough,” Ignis finally said, standing up. 

“You ready, Blondie?” Gladio asked, and Prompto bounced to his feet, his pupils dilated so they looked almost black. With surprising strength, he pushed Gladio chest-down on the bed. Gladio arranged himself to give Prompto better access, arching his back beautifully, and Prompto was not polite with the way he immediately started using Gladio’s hole. He gave him no time to adjust, and Ignis quickly came behind him, hands on his waist, no doubt to calm him with his scent, as he urged him, “Slower darling.”

Noctis was amazed when Prompto complied, reducing his pace.

Watching Prompto being sandwiched between his shield and advisor made his cock ache against the confines of his slacks. Noctis couldn’t decide if he wanted to join in or watch. He made his decision and was just sitting in his armchair and unzipping his pants when Ignis called to him.

“Highness...Noct...I know it’s rather _unorthodox,_ but I have a feeling Prompto is going to need to come more than once to satiate himself.”

“Right,” Noctis agreed, not sure what Ignis was trying to say.

“I know it wouldn’t be right for you to be knotted by one of your omegas—“

“I don’t care—“

“I knew you’d say that, but I only meant it should be a last resort, and Gladio’s never bottomed before. Taking one knot will be enough for him. I don’t mind bottoming. I certainly have more experience, and I’d be happy to alleviate Prompto’s rut.”

“Oh, um, _right,”_ Noctis said, because that was about the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“The thing is, I need to keep my attention on Prompto, and I was wondering if you could just fetch me that lube, so I can prepare myself for him.”

“Or I could prep you myself,” Noctis offered, the words spilling out before he could stop them.

“Noct!” Ignis balked, and Noctis instantly composed himself. This was his advisor. Of course there was no way... Half the time he still saw Noctis as a child. He felt a wave of shame hit him and backed away. 

“Sorry, Iggy.”

“No, I’m sorry, darling,” Ignis said, and Prompto protested when Ignis left him momentarily to surprise Noctis with a firm kiss, right on the lips. He pulled Ignis closer and kissed him back until Ignis insisted they return their attention to Prompto. Eventually, Ignis was back to sandwiching Prompto while Noctis’s fingers eased his advisor open.

After Prompto knotted Gladio, Noctis had the pleasure of watching Prompto mount his advisor. Ignis was on fours while Gladio lay under him, alternately kissing his neck and lapping at his nipples.

When Prompto finally finished and his knot subsided, he collapsed on the bed. He was looking more like himself, not quite so excitable, and it seemed to dawn on him all at once when he looked at Ignis and Gladio’s nude bodies.

“Oh my gods, you guys. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not,” Gladio smirked as he got up and started putting his clothes back on.

“Nor am I,” Ignis said. “I never thought I’d be knotted by an omega, but the sensation is not at all unpleasurable.”

“He’s downplaying it, Noct,” Gladio said. “You gotta try it sometime. You’d be stupid not to.”

“This is an entirely inappropriate conversation,” Ignis said, as he fastened his belt buckle.

“And the prince’s advisor getting fucked by the prince’s omega isn’t?! _”_

“Fine,” Ignis huffed. “I need to get back to my office. You’ll tell me if Prompto requires anything else?”

“Of course,” Noctis agreed.

Gladio looked reluctant, but he finally left with one last squeeze of Prompto’s ass. “Bye Blondie.”

Noctis and Prompto were left alone. Noctis lay at his pet’s side.

“Prom,” he whispered. “How’re you feeling?”

“I feel wayyy better, dude.”

“I have a question...Was that really the first time you’ve felt like that?”

“Well, I guess...I felt that way before, but it didn’t make sense to me because I’m an omega, and I never thought I’d be able to find an alpha to accept my knot anyway, so I just kinda tried to get through it...this one was _bad_ though…”

“If this ever happens again— _when_ it happens again, you have to let me know.”

“I will,” Prompto said, but Noctis didn’t believe him. 

“Prom, you gotta promise.”

“I promise, Noct,” he said, rolling to face him.

“Okay, good…” He looked into Prompto’s gorgeous blue eyes. “You wouldn’t, by any chance, be interested in one more round, would you?”

“You mean, like, you want _me_ to knot _you?”_ he asked incredulously. 

Noctis shrugged. “I was feeling kinda left out.”

Prompto let out the cutest little moan as he cuddled in closer and nipped at Noctis’s neck. 

As Noctis lay, sated with Prompto’s knot still inside him, he had to agree that Ignis and Gladio were right. Being knotted by an omega was life-changing. He couldn’t wait until Prompto’s next rut.


	11. Prompto/Luna/Noctis, Mommy/Daddy + Lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Noctis take care of their baby.
> 
> Kinks: Little Space, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Double Knotting, brief Breeding Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while! Phew! Back at it with some truly kinky kink. If you enjoy this, I strongly recommend the series “Playing House” by taketheblanket (it’s a Gladio/Ignis/Noctis fic). That author introduced me to kinks I didn’t even know existed and majorly influenced this chapter!
> 
> Please read the summary: Mommy/Daddy role play! Dead dove: do not eat!

Prompto is curled up in Luna’s lap, his mouth sucking at her round breast. She gently pets his hair before wrapping her fingers around his neck, supporting him as he nurses. He’s fully nude, occasionally pawing at the hardness between his legs. Her milk makes his body lethargic and sleepy, but his cock hard and his hole slick. It’s obvious he’s desperate to be knotted. Noctis will take care of that soon.

For now, he’s mesmerized by the sight. Alphas don’t always lactate, but Prompto brings out that instinct in Luna, to baby him, and Prompto loves it. Noctis isn’t sure how they fell into these roles, but it fits so well, he doesn’t question it. It’s one of his favorite role plays, alternately gentle and fiery. 

“I think he wants some milk from his daddy too,” Luna says softly, and Prompto responds instantly, whining around her breast, some milk leaking from his lips before he latches on again. 

Noctis arrives at his side, gently petting his back. “Daddy will give his sweet baby whatever he wants, as long as he’s a good boy.”

“I’ll be good,” Prompto whines, looking like he might cry from desperation, his cock now rutting helplessly against Luna’s stomach, seeking friction. His hand reaches for his hole, already wet with slick, and he shoves as many fingers as he can fit inside.

“Shhh,” Luna soothes, gently taking his hand and guiding his mouth back to her breast as she lays down. Prompto follows, suckling on her at the same time he juts his ass up in the air, no doubt to entice his daddy to come closer. 

Noctis admires the two of them just for a moment. Luna’s nipples alert and raw from Prompto’s suckling. Prompto’s hole twitching open in invitation. He’s in heat, which always makes this role play better. He’s sweetest when he’s desperate for his mommy and daddy. 

“Daddy’s going to give you his milk,” Noctis assures him, but you have to be good for mommy and let her knot you too, okay?”

Prompto nods sleepily, adjusting himself in a position he knows well, lining his cock up with Luna’s entrance and pumping into her, his movements sloppy from the milk filling his stomach. 

Noctis positions himself behind Prompto and fingers him gently.

“Baby’s hole is so loose,” Noctis says. “It’s too loose for daddy to enjoy. Can you tighten it up for me?” Noctis says as he slips his fingers deeper inside. 

He feels Prompto clench around him and whimper.

“That’s a good boy,” Noctis says. “Making himself nice and tight for daddy.”

Noctis removes his fingers and lines his cock up instead, pushing himself inside and pacing his strong thrusts so Prompto’s cock will be pushed as far into Luna as it can go. 

They use Prompto as their own little fucktoy, just the way he likes it, and he moans and cries as they both fuck him at once.

Noctis watches as Prompto helplessly tries to keep his greedy mouth latched onto Luna’s nipple, but milk spills on her chest when he can’t quite keep the suction. It’s okay. They’ll make Prompto lick it all clean after, and he’ll do so happily.

“Do you want mommy and daddy to knot you at the same time?” Noctis asks.

Prompto nods weakly, and Noctis looks to Luna. He knows it takes longer for her, and he’ll wait and stay ready until she’s prepared. To his surprise, she nods right away. All the time spent suckling at her breasts probably has her keyed up to the breaking point.

He hears Prompto reacting to her knot, all his come being pulled into Luna’s body. She’s milking his cock empty just as Noctis is spilling inside him, filling him to the brim with his come. 

“Maybe now our little boy will have a baby of his own,” Noctis says. “Daddy put so much come inside you, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Prompto groans before falling onto Luna’s chest. He’s gotta be spent from taking two alpha knots, but Noctis knows Prompto likes to be pushed beyond his breaking point.

“You spilled milk all over mommy’s chest,” Noctis says. “You’d better clean it up while daddy’s still inside you, so I can watch and make sure you do a good job.”

Noctis watches as Prompto so preciously licks his pink tongue along Luna’s breasts, stopping to try to squeeze out a little more milk from her nipple before he continues, licking down her sides and stomach to capture it all. 

“Thats’s a good boy,” Noctis says. “Now you have to clean off daddy too.”

Noctis pulls out of him, his cock covered in slick and come. Prompto stuffs it down his throat happily, and Noctis gently twines his fingers in Prompto’s hair and rocks his dick back and forth along Prompto’s tongue.

“Is he doing a good job?” Luna asks.

“Of course,” Noctis says. “But we still might have to punish him later. He kept trying to drink more of your milk when he was supposed to be cleaning you up.”

“Perhaps we need to put our naughty boy in time out,” Luna says, and Prompto moans around Noctis’s cock. 

“Time out” is where they tie Prompto down and take turns fucking him, Luna using a dildo or a strap-on, depending on her mood. They keep using his hole, filling it with more and more slick and come until Prompto gives in and begs for mercy (but not until he’s already had his fill of pleasure from both of them). 

Then they take him to his bubble bath, give him a few toys to play with, including his favorite waterproof vibrator, and sit on the side of the tub, encouraging him as he plays.

Before bedtime, they make sure he gets his treat for being a good boy, another taste of Luna’s milk. He drinks his fill until he’s sleepy, and they put him to bed right between the two of them, pampering their little pet with sweet caresses until he falls asleep, his belly full of sweet milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it’s marked as complete, I’ll probably keep adding to this fic sporadically if you want to subscribe.


	12. Luna/Aranea/Noctis, Nipple Play + Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis watches his wife play with his omega. 
> 
> [Aranea/Luna/Noctis]
> 
> Kinks: nipple play, nipple clamps, strap-on sex, vaginal fingering, vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the reader who requested Luna/Aranea, I hope you enjoy!

Noctis strokes himself idly watching Luna straddling his omega, her tongue flicking across Aranea’s nipple before she sucks it between her teeth. Aranea’s fingers dig into her scalp, urging her closer, and Luna’s mouth opens wide to accommodate more of her heavy breast, already wet with spit. Aranea’s hands stray down Luna’s waist, fingernails digging into her sides.

“I love the piercings, darling,” Luna grins at Noctis as she tilts back Aranea’s neck for a kiss before cupping her hands over both Aranea’s ample breasts and squeezing. He loves how Luna’s hands seem tiny compared to Aranea’s fullness, and he strokes himself harder when Luna leans in to kiss her lips, her small breasts pressing against Aranea’s massive ones.

“Let her fuck you,” Noctis says, and Luna looks up at him, her eyes half glazed.

“What was that, darling?”

“I have a strap-on in the cabinet. I wanna watch Aranea fuck you.”

It’s not something he typically asks for. Luna is one of the few people to whom Aranea fully succumbs to her role as an omega. Where Aranea’s impatient with Noctis, she’s sweet with Luna, acting with submission and deference, always letting Luna take her time and use her body as she pleases.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous. Maybe he wants to call the shots for once. Aranea’s _his_ omega after all, and she has his bite mark to prove it—not that Luna hasn’t left a few marks of her own on Aranea’s gorgeous body.

Aranea’s eyes never leave Luna, probably just to prove a point to Noctis about her true allegiances. He’ll punish her for her disobedience later, and they’ll both enjoy it. He strokes himself a little faster thinking about it.

“Would you like that, my sweet pet?” Luna asks softly, her thumb drawing a line under Aranea’s bottom lip.

“Yes, mistress.”

Luna pinches her nipple, and Aranea grins.

“Let’s get the clamps on her first,” Luna says. “I want something to pull on if she misbehaves.”

”I’d never misbehave around you,” Aranea replies, her hand snaking between Luna’s legs, her fingers pushing inside. “You’re already so wet, alpha,” Aranea says. “I can’t wait to slip my cock inside you.”

Luna pants as Aranea’s fingers probe deeper, and Noctis rushes to pull out Aranea’s favorite nipple clamps and strap-on from the cabinet.

He returns to find Luna panting above Aranea who’s still fingering her open, a thumb pressed against her clit. Luna’s bouncing up and down on her fingers, fucking herself. It’s so filthy and intoxicating to watch, Noctis almost forgets what he’s doing, until Aranea abruptly stops, and Luna slumps over, heaving a heavy sigh.

“Sorry, baby,” Ara says. “I’ll make sure you come before I’m done with you.”

“You’ll drive me mad, keeping me on the edge like that.”

“Maybe that’s how I like you,” Aranea says, her hands grasping at Luna’s waist and pulling her down for a kiss.

Noctis hands Luna the clamps, and she gingerly places them on each of Aranea’s nipples. Noctis tugs on the first one to make sure it’s firm, and Aranea lets out a breathy moan of surprise. 

He watches as Luna puts on the other, testing them herself, pinching Aranea’s nipples before letting Aranea sit up to put on the strap-on. The dildo attached to it is thick and long, but Noctis knows Luna can take it. He’s seen her take dick from all his omegas, and he knows she likes her pussy completely filled.

Aranea pins Luna to the bed and lifts her thighs before holding her cock in one hand, sliding it along Luna’s clit. “You want this, baby?” she asks.

“Yes,” Luna moans. Noctis love it when Luna loses her composure like this. Aranea’s pace starts slow and increases the louder Luna moans for her. Her fingers never leaving Luna’s clit, and Luna falls apart, her cheeks and chest red, her breasts bouncing as she’s fucked deeply.

When Luna seems half-incoherent, Aranea asks for a vibrator. Not asks. _Demands_. Noctis complies, and Aranea pulls out, fingering Luna’s hole as she pushes the vibrator to her clit. 

“Hold that, baby,” Aranea says, “get it how you like it. I want you to come for me.”

Luna holds the vibrator, biting her bottom lip as Aranea’s fingers her. It’s not long until she’s letting out a stifled moan, her body shuddering before she goes boneless.

Luna grins as she sits up on shaky limbs and reaches for the metal chain connecting the clamps. “I forgot to even touch these. My apologies.”

Aranea leans down to kiss her. “You don’t have to apologize to me. Make it up to me next time.”

“Can’t I do anything else for you now? I’d hate not to return the favor.”

“I won’t hear the end of it if his majesty doesn’t get to knot me right now.”

Noctis shrugs. “She’s right.”

“Yes, my loves,” Luna sighs, adjusting her vibrator. “Put on a show for me.”

Noctis gets Ara on all fours, positioned so Luna can lean over to suck on her nipples or play with the clamps as she sees fit. 

He gives Aranea’s lucious ass a hard spank. “That’s for pleasing someone else before your alpha.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it,” Aranea says.

Noctis pushes into her wet pussy and starts at a grueling pace as punishment. Aranea can’t even speak as he fucks her open while Luna’s fingers flick over her nipples. They happily work together to totally wreck their omega.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requests I still have pending are Aranea pegging Prompto & Ardyn domming Prompto. Both great prompts - thanks for those!
> 
> I am open to other pairings/kink requests if you’d like to leave one in the comments :)


	13. Omega Orgy (Everyone), Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis watches Luna, Aranea, and Cindy peg his male omegas. 
> 
> [Luna/Aranea/Cindy  
> Luna/Nyx  
> Aranea/Prompto  
> Cindy/Ravus]
> 
> Kinks: Pegging, strap-ons, orgies, in heat, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just casually not going to weigh in on the fact that Ravus and Luna are related. If that’s a kink for you, feel free to imagine they are. If that’s a squick for you, feel free to imagine they aren’t. I’m just gonna skate right past it & let your imagination do what it will. 
> 
> This fulfills two requests for my lovely readers: the ladies pegging the guys + Aranea pegging Prompto. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes Noctis has very good ideas, and now is one of those times.

He’s got three of his male omegas on their elbows and knees, their asses up in the air, their holes twitching open in anticipation of being stuffed by their alpha. When Prompto fell into heat in spite of his medications, Noctis requested the other two get off suppressants immediately so they would do the same. Now he has three desperate omegas on his hands, and he knows just what to do with them.

He goes down the line, petting each of their luscious asses, kneading the fullness of their cheeks in his palms, enjoying the way their holes open wider for him, slick leaking out to invite him in. They’re as desperate for their alpha as he is for them, but they’re being so well behaved.

Nyx’s ass is firm and muscular, Prompto’s round and soft, Ravus’s is between the two. He can’t wait to see those asses getting fucked open, but not by him. 

First things first, he has to go pry Cindy and Aranea off of his wife. Even though they’re still on suppressants and therefore not fully in heat, his two female omegas are still clearly intoxicated by the scents in the room.

He finds the three of them curled together in Cindy’s nest. Luna has been haphazardly disrobed, her strapless dress pulled down to display her breasts, and her skirt hiked up, her white, lace underwear bunched around her knees. It’s obvious his omegas have exposed the parts of her they enjoy most. Cindy’s sucking on her breast while Ara’s eating her out, no doubt enjoying the taste of an alpha’s slick. He’s heard it’s a unique aphrodisiac for omegas, and he wonders if Aranea’s feeling its effects.

Noctis smirks to himself when he calls their names, pleased to find they still respond to their alpha’s voice despite being under the influence of another equally luscious alpha. 

“My other omegas are in heat and need their holes fillled. Think you can help? I’ll make it worth your while, I promise. Cindy will sleep in my quarters tonight, and Ara can sleep in Luna’s. Would you like that?”

They nod, half-dazed. Noctis calls on his beta attendants who bring him three strap-on dildos, all double sided. He bends Cindy over first and slips the dildo all the way inside her pussy, shoving it in and out a few times to test her wetness before he continues strapping her in. Now as she fucks his omegas she’ll also be pushing the sizable dildo further into herself. It’ll get her nice and wet, ready for when Noctis wants to knot her. She’ll no doubt be sleeping with his cock inside her all night as a reward for her good behavior. 

He does the same for Aranea, but while she accepts the dildo, she’s barely paying attention to Noctis, her tongue still lapping on Luna’s clit. He produces her nipple clamps as punishment, affixing them and pulling tightly. “You’d do well to remember who you belong to.”

He’s pleased when she finally gets up, her hand sinking down to stroke his cock through his slacks. He smiles down at her. He’d love to knot her too, to have those delicious breasts bouncing in his face, but there are other things he wants more. Luna is so weak from all the omega scents, he doesn’t even bother to make her stand up. He gently pushes the dildo strap-on inside her where she lays, and the other omegas help her up so Noctis can finish strapping her in. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Noctis says.

He watches as Cindy and Aranea coax a nearly boneless Luna towards the line-up of omegas.

“Which of these pretty asses do you want to fuck?” Noctis says. “You have first pick.”

He’s not surprised in the slightest when Luna leans on Nyx, keeping her balance by clenching her hands on his ass cheeks, her fingers gently moving in to draw a circle around his clenching hole. Nyx moans in response, always happy to have the attention of his favorite princess.

“He’s such a slut,” Noctis purrs, giving Nyx’s ass a light spank, and Nyx moans for that too.

“I’ll take Ravus,” Cindy says, “if that’s okay, sugar?” she asks Aranea.

“Sure. That means I get Blondie,” Aranea smirks approaching his backside and shoving three fingers into his gaping hole without warning. “You think you can handle me?” 

“Yes, mistress,” Prompto whines. “Please. _I need it.”_

“Fuck, does he always beg like that?” Aranea asks.

“Always,” Noctis says.

“Such a _good_ little omega,” Aranea coos, kneading his ass cheek in one hand while the other ravages his hole. “Such a filthy, little slut, always begging for it. I can’t even knot you. I’m just an omega like you, and you _still_ wanna get fucked. Guess he’ll take just about anything as long as it means his hole gets filled. Such a perfect little omega,” she says, as she pulls out her fingers and lines up her cock instead. She plunges it inside Prompto’s hole, and he whimpers and moans beneath her. 

“Is that big enough for you, baby?” she asks.

Prompto nods into the floor, incapable of speech, as Aranea’s pace increases.

Noctis directs his attention to Luna next. Her thrusts are sloppy and slow. He’s never seen her quite so wrecked before. Cindy and Ara must’ve really done a number on her.

Noctis stands behind her and takes hold of her hips, trying to create a steady rhythm, but it’s clear she’s barely staying upright.

“Nyx,” Noctis says. “You should ride her cock instead.”

Nyx turns and stands, gently taking hold of Luna’s shoulders and guiding her to sit on the floor. As soon as she’s situated, her arms reach for him, and he squats, pushing her length inside himself and riding her using just the strength of his muscular calves and thighs.

Noctis pets his hair, and Nyx grins as he leans into the touch. “You’re such a good boy. I know that can’t be comfortable for you. That position’s a lot of work, but that’s what makes you such a good, submissive omega. You’ll do anything to get your hole filled, won’t you?” Nyx nods and looks up at him, his eyes quickly darting to Noctis’s erection still straining tight in his pants.

“You want _more?”_ Noctis asks, and Nyx nods.

“Yes, alpha.”

“Oh my gods,” Noctis chides. “Already has his ass full and needs his mouth full too. So greedy when he’s in heat.”

Noctis unzips himself and pulls out his length, shoving it down Nyx’s throat, holding his head in place so he can fuck him as deeply as he wants. Nyx is trained to take it. Even as tears form on his dark eyelashes, Nyx stares up at his alpha with adoring eyes. 

When Noctis pulls out, Nyx takes in a long breath, no doubt winded from the abuse.

“Good boy,” Noctis says, petting his cheek before he moves on to Ravus and Cindy. 

Noctis kneels in front of Ravus. “How’s my sweetest omega doing?” he says, pulling up Ravus by the chin until Ravus’s eyes lock onto his. It’s a little bit of a joke, to call Ravus the sweetest. Next to Ardyn, who’s been sitting idly in the corner of the room, stroking himself and watching Noctis’s movements like a hawk, Ravus is his most difficult omega. It took a little bit of convincing to get him agree to be in heat in the first place, but while Ravus likes to have control, he also likes having it taken from him.

“Not...doing...well,” Ravus says through gritted teeth as Cindy pounds into him.

“And why’s that?” Noctis grins.

“I need an _alpha’s_ knot to satisfy me. A _real_ one,” he sneers, his obvious frustration undermined by the lewd moan he lets out when Cindy spanks him _hard._

“You hear that, Cindy?” Noctis asks. “So disrespectful...Fuck him a little harder.”

Cindy smiles at him as she complies, nailing him faster and deeper until his whole body sways.

“Are you being bad because you want attention?” Noctis asks. “Is that it?”

Ravus’s eyes gleam with desire, but he says a curt _no_ in response. “I just want my alpha to knot me. Is that really too much to ask?” Ravus challenges. 

“It sounds like someone is being greedy and wants to get punished,” Noctis says. “Don’t worry. You will be. Cindy, make sure he doesn’t come. We’re going to teach this omega a lesson about gratitude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have bratty Ravus getting punished (that’ll be next chapter, as I’m sure you’ve guessed already) and Ardyn domming Prompto :) Let me know if I’m missing any or if you have new requests!


End file.
